When Harry Became a Black
by MissMaryMalfoy
Summary: In 1980, Voldemort took baby Harry away from his parents and ordered Bellatrix to raise him. But Bella wasn't as faithful to her Lord as he thought. How will they survive? And how will the Potters react when they find out their son's still alive? HP/GW
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bellatrix Lestrange

"My Lord"

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"Come in, come in, Lucius." Voldemort's voice was as cold as ever, and Lucius could hear certain irritation for his arrival. The Dark Lord was still angry at him for his actions.

"I assume Narcissa saw the light." the Dark Lord said as Lucius bowed in front of him.

"No, my Lord." Lucius said, bowing even lower. "But I will help her to. When Draco is old enough he will join and help you in our noble cause, my Lord."

"I sincerely hope so. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your son." he said in a threatening voice. "Now, why are you here then?"

"The boy has been born." Lucius said "You were right, as always, my Lord. It is indeed a boy and a girl. Black-haired twins."

"Good, good." the Dark Lord smiled in an odd way. It was not happy. Just cold and calculating. But even though it wasn't a real smile, Lucius felt an urge to shiver.

Wainting for an order from the Dark Lord, Lucius sat down at his usual chair, in the right side of Voldemort. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the Dark Lord looked at him directly.

"Await for my orders. You shall be the one to complete the task of the Potter boy, but not tonight."

Another minute of silence.

"Bring Bellatrix to me"

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>"Cissy." Bellatrix's voice ecoed around the chamber "Cissy, you can't do this."<p>

"I have no other choice, Bella." Narcissa Malfoy felt tears falling from her eyes. "The Dark Lord will want him when he grow up. I am not going to let my only son become a Death Eater. I already let you take my place. I've already ruined _your_ life."

Bellatrix hugged her sister tightly. All those years of pretending to love the Dark Lord. All those years of torturing innocents and and almost killing the love of her life to prove she hated all Muggle-borns and marrying that terrible Rodolphus Lestrange. It all came back to her mind. But she did not regret a single minute. It meant her sister, the one person she could and did still love in the world, would be safe, and that was all that mattered to her.

"It's okay, Cissy." she stroke her sister's hair in a protective, loving way that Bellatrix only used for her sister. "I would do it all over again. You, my dear, are the only one that keeps me sane. That allows me not to get lost in all the madness of the Dark Lord. I will not let anything bad happen to you, or to little Draco for that matter. And if that means hidding you away, than I shall do it."

Narcissa sobbed hard against her sister's shoulder. She was so sellfish. Letting Bellatrix take all the fault, all the responsibility again.

"I am so sorry, Bella." she whispered "I will never forgive myself for this, but I hope you can one day."

"Shhh." Bella took a step behind to look directly into her sister's eyes "Listen to me, Narcissa. I do _not_ blame you. I do not ressent you for anything. My time would have come to join the Dark Lord by force if I hadn't done it willingly. It is not you fault, do you understand me?"

More tears came out of Narcissa's sad eyes.

"But—"

"_No._" Bellatrix shook Narcissa by the shoulder slightly, getting her attention "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Narcissa nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Just... Just tell Draco the truth when he gets older, okay?" now Bella had tears in her eyes too. "Tell him... Tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him that I love him, and that I wish I knew him. And please, Cissy, please tell him who I really am? That I loved Leo and tell him that it's okay to love a muggle or a muggle-born?"

"Yes."

"I really do love you, Cissy. And little Draco. But know, _please_, always know that I am only sorry for not seeing him grow up to be the brave I know he will be." Bella hugged her sister again. Both of them crying so hard that they were blinded by tears, knowing that that was possibly the last time they would ever see each other. "I will miss you so much, sis."

"Oh, Bella." _sob _"I will miss you too."

And then, Bellatris remembered something. It was dangerous, very dangerous. But she just couldn't let go of her sister so easily. Well, she _was _a Slytherin after all. And a Black. They were supposed to be sellfish, weren't they? But then again, every Black and Slytherin was supposed to be prejudiced and heartless too.

"Cissy!" she whispered. Her voice was so filled with hope that Narcissa looked up, brushing away her tears.

"What is it, Bella?"

"How could I forget! Oh, Cissy I will be right back."

Bellatrix ran from the room and kept running until she reached her own room. She opened the door quickly, going to the small vault she has in her room. It was protected with so many spells, including ones that she had invented herself, that she couldn't think of anyone — save the Dark Lord —, that would want to spent as much time as it would need to open such a small vault.

Inside it were very few things. But they were also the only objects that really mattered to Bellatrix Lestrange — oh, how she dispised that name. _Lestrange. _She would give anything to go back to being only Bellatrix Black —, like the only memories she had of Leo. There was a few photographs, tree or four of her and Leo, some of Narcissa and Beallatrix as children, teenagers or adults, but in happier times, some of her and her friends, one of her with Draco a week after he was born and one of the Black family, before Sirius ran away. She had been so sad that day. Devastated. The only member of her family that understood her completely and had no problem with muggles as well, save for Narcissa, had left her. She felt so alone that day. And had not come out of her room for weeks, only allowing Cissy to see her inside of it.

There was also a engagement ring. _The _engagement ring. The one Leo had given her. She remembered that day, when he proposed. The only day she had ever felt that happy was when her sister was born. But Leo was a muggle-born. It could have never worked out. And now, as far as everyone knew, he was dead. It hurt so much for her to know the truth. She knew he was still alive. She could feel it in her bones. And she wanted with all her heart, in a way that burned her flesh and made her blood crave with desire, to see him again. To run to Italy, where she had sent him after she erased herself from his memory and claimed to have killed him, and tell him that she loved him. But she couldn't. Her sister was more important than her own happiness and Narcissa needed her to stay in London with the Dark Lord.

There were letters Leo had written to her, all of them wrapped together and under a spell to make them really small, seeing as there were about thounsands of them. The was the red and golden quill he had given her for her birthday in second year, which she held dear, as she remembered how fearful he was when he had given it to her. And he had a reason for it. He was a Muggle-born Gryffindor and she was a Pure-blood Slytherin and he was asking her out and giving her a quill with Gryffindor colors for her birthday — which, she had to admit, was pretty foolish —, who wouldn't be fearful?

At least, there was what she was looking for. A parchment, that she had split in two. It was something she had created herself with the most brilliant spell she had ever created. It had taken her a few years to do it, but she was proud of herself.

She had done it when she first thought she was going to lose Narcissa. She thought that, if her sister was to hide away, at least she would have to have a way to talk to her without getting the attention that a owl would give. So she started experimenting with parchments, trying first to bound them to her and make them write what she was thinking without the need of a quill or ink.

But that was the easiest part of it. Because how could she sent her thoughts to another parchment that would be miles away from her?

And then it had hit her. After a year of trying to send the information from one parchment to the other she finally found the answer. She would never have succeed in that way. The answer was actually so simple that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She could sent a thought to a parchment miles away from her. The only thing she needed was for a part of it in front of her. Because they shared the same essence.

And so, she cast her most brilliant charm to make them work, bidding them so only Narcissa or someone related to her could read it, and only if it was her true will that they read.

Then, a year from now, she had tranfigures them into two silver pendants in the form of parchments closed by emerald green ribbons. Then, she made silver chains and with that, they were beatiful necklaces that burned slightly when they were helding a message. Nothing that would hurt or be impossible to ignore if they weren't alone when they received a message, and in a way that only the rightful owner of the necklace would feel, that way no one would know about it if it was stolen or if someone was touching them if they touched its owner's body. The owner would only need to think _'You can reveal your secret message for me, Narcissa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange (or anyone they passed the necklace on)' _for it to open itself into its former size and show the message, getting bigger if the letter was bigger then the piece of parhment.

Now, as Bellatrix recorded all of that as she ran to Narcissa's room, placing her necklace around her neck, the future started to look a little less frightening. Yes, she would have to continue by the Dark Lord's side, and yes, she would probably die if a day came when she had to kill someone she really loved, like Draco, who shhe believed would bbe on the other side of the war, and she would refuse to cause them any harm, but, until then, she had her sister to talk to and keep her attached to her real self when things got too dark, too insane, too unbearable.

"Bella?" Narcissa called in a small voisa as Bellatrix slided back to room.

"Cissy, I've got something for you."

Without another word, Bellatrix placed an identical parchment necklace to the one around her neck in her sister's neck.

"This will keep us together." she said, placing a hand in her sister's chest, where the silver parchment hang and the other hand on the top of her own. "Whenever you feel it burn, just touch it and say 'You can reveal your secret message for me, Narcissa Malfoy'"

"What is this?"

But before Bellatrix could answer, Lucius Malfoy entered the room.

Quickly standing up and getting a few steps away from Narcissa, Bellatrix looked at Lucius' conflicted expression.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you, Bellatrix." Lucius voice was as cold as ice, and then, Bellatrix knew something was very, very wrong. She had spent half of her life with her sister and, consequently, with her husbant, and had learned to read his expressions and the meaning of his tone even when he used his famous blank expressions and cold voice. And what she was seeing now was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

It was guilt.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

"My Lord, I was told you wished to see me." Bellatrix said in an a controlled voice, using her adoring expression in her face. If the situations weren't so dark and, well, terrible, Bella would have been very proud of herself for beeing that good of an actress. She had become one of the most trusted Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort, close enough for him to let her apparate inside his room like she had done just now.

"Yes, my dear Bella, I did."

"And what gives me the honor of being in your presence, my Lord?" she said, bowing and kissing the hand he extended to her, which were another sign of how close they were.

"I have a task for you." he got hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. Bellatrix suppressed the urge of shivering with disgust as he held her so close and made her look into his red, catlike eyes. A moan left her lips and for a moment she thought he would be able to see pass her maxk of adoration, but seeing the evil, mocking look on his face, she could feel that he thought it was a groan of pleasure.

"What is it, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord released her chin and turned his back on her, taking a few steps towards the fireplace in the opposite side of the room.

"I have been informed by Lucius, that the Potter twins have been born." he started. Finally turning to her again, as he reached the fireplace, he gestured for her to sit down in one of the two armchairs in front of it, while sitting down himself "As you are aware, a prophecy has been made, that the Potter boy would be the one with the power to defeat me."

"Do you wish me to kill him, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, even though she was almost certain she wouldn't do it. He was a Potter, and as the son of Sirius' best friend, that family was sacred to her.

Voldemort smiled at her with an expression almost amused, almost proud. But, of course he wouldn't let such emotions to truly affect him.

"I have taught you well, my dear." he said as she sat down "But that is not what I want you to do." he called Nagini in a hissed voice before continuing "You see, most people would think that killing the boy is the smartest plan or at least they would think that that would be my judgement." he waited for Nagini to wrap herself around his shoulders "However, I have come to the realisation that when I become the ruler of the Wizarding World, I will need an Heir, someone to make sure you are all doing your jobs exactly as I asked for. And who else would be better than the one almost as powerful as me? Why risk the chance of him surviving from my attack, and well, I don't think that would be possible, I am the most powerful wizard of all times, but if it happens as the prophecy says, and give him a reason to be in the other side of the war when I can have him kissing the ground where I step on?"

"That is indeed a brilliant plan, as always, my Lord. But I still don't know what whould you have me do."

"I want you to be the mother of this child as I hold him for my apprentice."

Voldemort saw as the shock of the task passed through his most trusted follower's beautiful features for a moment, before she controlled herself.

"Of course." she said "When will the boy arrive?"

"I plan on sending Lucius to get him tomorrow and kill the parents if needed."

"What about the other infant? His twin?"

"I have no interest in the Potter girl. However, if you wish to be the mother of the twins, I will ask Lucius to bring her along."

That shocked Bellatrix even further, even though she was ready to hide it this time. _Was Lord Voldemort actually _asking_ what she _wanted_?_

"No, my Lord. Do only what is of your wish." Bellatrix really didn't want to separate the two children, remembering how she enjoyed having a sister to play and love her incondicionaly even though they tomented each other through her childhood, but on the other hand it would hurt enough for Lily Potter, that sweet Muggle-born and James Potter, Sirius' best friend to lose one child. She couldn't take away the two of them. She had never been a mother, but she had always wanted to and she could imagine the pain of having her children ripped away from her. It would be unbearable. It that was only her imagining. The real pain should much, much worse.

"Yes. You may go now, my der Bella."

Bellatrix bowed and kissed his hand again, and appareted back to Malfoy Manor.

When she got back, the sounds of Lucius screaming in fury and objects being broken told her that Narcissa and Draco were gone. So she apparated to her home, promising herself that she would be the best mother she could and would tell little Harry Potter the truth about himself, no matter if he would hate her for it.

She was Bellatrix Letrange — no, scratch that —, she was Bellatrix _Black_, and she would let her adopted child know exactly who he was and who she was, and let him love her for the _right _reason.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be wrtting a few chapters about before Bella and Harry runaway from the Black Manor. Much to explain why they ran away in the first place, and also because, well, it's part of the story.**

**Also, I'll be posting new chapters every week, or every two weeks.**

**So, that's it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Life At the Black Manor

It had been three years since Bella came home with a little black-haired boy home and found out that her husbant was dead. As he was now her son, Bella gave him her name, but kept his first name, so her could still be attached to the Potters somehow.

So from that day foward, Harry James Black was Bellatrix Black's son, and no one else's.

Bella still flinched when she heard about the Potter's misery, just the same way she did three years ago. She wanted with all her will to go to them and tell them that everything was okay, but she couldn't.

Bellatrix had decided that, now that her sister was safe, she could runaway too ir she wanted, but she would wait. She would wait until she knew it was time to change sides and only then do it, with as much information as she could.

The Potters, much to her sadness, thought that Harry was dead. She heard how sweet Lily Potter had gone a year without leaving the house and wouldn't talk to anyone, save her husbant. She heard how she wouldn't eat and had the appearance of a ghost. And that she tried to kill herself, saying it was her fault that Harry had been killed. That she should never had gone out and let her two weeks old children in the care of Wormtail, even though he was a friend. What kind of mother does that? It didn't matter that she went out for only an hour, she was an irresponsible, terrible mother.

Bella felt so guilty she wanted to scream to the world the truth, end that poor woman's suffering. And then, when it was hard not to do so, she would write to Narcissa, and her sister would be kind and tell her that it wasn't _her_ fault either, that she was doing the best she could to be the best mom for Harry and one day she would take him away from the Dark Lord.

Then, Bellatrix felt a little better with herself, and realised how much she enjoyed Harry's company. Oh, that little boy had her wrapped around his little finger. She loved him in a way that she had only loved Narcissa so far. More than her own life.

And so, years passed by, and Bellatrix and her son were the best friends, doing everything together. She would read to him at night and a lot of times, fall asleep with him, both of them curled up together in her enormous bed. He would fill that dark house, that she could only now call a home, with laughter, running around and playing with her.

Harry was a very happy boy, and that was all that she lived for. To make him happy.

As she didn't want him near any Death Eater, Bella had convinced the Dark Lord that he was better kept a secret, so they could surprise the enemy even if someone betrayed them, and promised to taught all of the Dark Lord's "noble" ideals to the boy herself. The Dark Lord promised then, that he would only start teaching the boy when he reached the age of fifteen, and that was when she started to make her plans for that year, when she would finally leave the Dark Side.

When Harry was six years old, and Bella knew it was completely safe, Narcissa and Draco came to the Black Manor — it used to be the Lestrange Manor, but Bellatrix had changed it along with her name — and Bellatrix finally met her nephew, a handsome little boy with white-blond hair, pale skin and grey eyes.

Harry and Draco, being of the same age, soon became best friends and Narcissa would come with Draco every week to see them. And together, Narcissa and Bellatrix would teach them everything they knew about magic, about right and wrong, about which side was the right one to choose, about everything. About life.

And, even though Bella was scared that one day she would lose that handsome black-haired kid in her arms, she loved him with all her might, and he loved her back, and they became really attached to each other, more united then most families, and as the years went by, Narcissa and Draco would also be a really important part of that family, the four of them having their happiest daus around each other.

* * *

><p>"Harry, come here, mommy needs to talk to you." Bellatrix was sitting on the edge of her son's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.<p>

An beautiful seven-year-old boy, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes came running out of the bathroom door and jumped in his mother's arms. She kissed him on the cheek before putting the two of them under the blankets of his bed and holding him lovingly in her arms.

"Sweetheart, there is something important that I need to tell you and I need you to pay attention to me when I say it, okay?" she said kindly as he laid his head in her chest and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep like that together as they had done so many times before.

"Okay, mommy." Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. They were very close, and so Harry always listened carefully to her when she asked. He was quite mature for his age, and so Bella thought it was time to tell him.

"I am going to tell you something that will shock you and maybe you will hate me for it, but you have the right to know." she said, her eyes filling up with tears. She had always known it would be hard to beak it to him, but she never thought it would be _this_ hard. She loved her adoptive son more than anything else, just like she loved Narcissa. "But first I want you to know that I love you very much."

The tears finally came out of her eyes, falling caressly from her face, a tear barely getting to her cheek until another came down.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Harry asked, concerned "I love you too, mommy. Don't cry."

Bellatrix kissed her son's forehead.

"I'm glad to know that, Harry." she sighed "Now, I'm going to tell a story. But this story is not a fairy tale, is about how I got you in my arms. It was, as I've told you, a blessing from the Gods, but it wasn't supposed to be like that."

Harry waited patiently for her to continue. He didn't understand what she was saying, but, being as smart as he was, he knew she was probably about to explain it.

"Seven years ago, a woman named Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy about a boy that would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Do you remember about him?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand if this boy is a good thing or a bad thing. The Dark Lord is nice to me, but you told me not to trust him"

"This boy is a good thing. The most precious boy that has ever been born if you ask me. Oh, you must not trust the Dark Lord, Harry. He is a bad person, and the day he falls will be the happiest day of our lifes. You must promise me you won't trust him and will never do him any favours without telling me first, okay?"

"Okay." Harry nodded "I promise, mommy."

"Good. Now where was I?" she said "Oh, yes, the prophecy." she closed her eyes for a second, letting two more tears fall down her face "That prophecy was about a boy that was about to be born, along with his twin sister. Their mother was a kind woman named Lily and their father was a man named James. They were, and still are, one of the best people I've ever met. They are kind, supportive, friendly, trusting, welcoming. Well, they are many things, and I could list their qualities for hours, but to be short, I'll just say that they were very, very good people.

"Your Uncle Severus was... err, _confused_, that time, and he was making all the wrong choices, and fighting for the wrong side. He was what they would call in the stories I read you, a bad guy. And he found out about this prophecy and told the Dark Lord, even though he only listened to the first part of it.

"When the twins were born, right after they were named and had a Godfather, Lucius Malfoy was sent to their house to kiddnap the baby boy and kill anyone who would stand in his way. Thankfully, the only one in the house that night was Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, who was also a bad guy. Peter wasn't in neither side of the war. He was fighting for himself and would do anything to be on the winning side. He was sellfish, hallow and vile.

"That night, Lucius killed that man, not for him standing in the way, which he didn't, but because, no matter in which side Lucius was, he had learned that desloyalty was something that deserved to be punished, and he was a noble man, deep inside. But, he took the baby boy and brought him to the Dark Lord.

"Lord Voldemort," she said, not even flinching at saying the name. She knew in which side she was and had no fear of saying the name of that horrible man. He did not deserve the fear that men, women and children had of him. For Bellatrix, he was a coward, full of himself, with all the wrong ideals. "Had already chosen a mother to that boy. Later on, he told her to raise the boy with his ideals, to become a Death Eater and be his Apprentice. But the Witch was only pretending to do so, and raising him to be on the other side of the war, to be a loving, brave and kind person like his true parents were and loving him with all her heart, like he was her flesh and blood.

"And the boy was a beautiful boy. He was smart, caring, cheerful little lad," Bellatrix sobbed loudly at this, trembling with fear. Harry hugged her tighly, bringing his head to her chest. When she finally found her voice and controlled herself a little, she continued "Who loved his mother very much and made her very proud as she taught him all that she knows."

Bellatrix stroke her son's hair before getting hold of his chin and making him look at her.

"And that wonderful fellow, that smart, kind boy is you, Harry." she said, realeasing him from her embrace, as she thought he would want to run away from her in disgust.

"What?" Harry looked so small, so confused, so scared that all that Bella wanted to do was hold him tighly against her chest and confort him, but she didn't. Harry's arms were still around his mother — well, his adoptive mother — but they were numb, as the rest of his body. The only thing that told Bellatrix that Harry hadn't passed out were his eyes, widened with shock. "L-Lil-Lily P-Potter is my mom?" he said, finally looking like he was regaining control of himself, but still looking small and fragile in Bellatrix's eyes "No! No. You are my mother." he said, hugging her even tighter, and beginning to cry, his small body curled up around her.

"I am your mommy, but I wasn't pregnant with you. I am your adoptive mother. Do you understand what that means?" she said, still not hugging him back.

The small seven-year-old nodded against her chest, crying even harder.

"I don't care if I am not your flesh and blood. You are my mommy. And I am the luckiest boy to have you to call my mommy, Bella."

Bellatrix finally let out the breath she just realised she had been holding, crying with her son and finally hugging him back, so tightly that it would have made Molly Weasley proud.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes, both of them stopped crying and, still curled up together, started to fall asleep.

"I love you, mommy." Harry said in a sleepy voice, just about to fall into unconsciuosness.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." his mother, his one and only mother, no matter and she said, breathed back.

And then, they both drifted to sleep, in each other's arms, and dreamed the sweetest dreams they could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-Ginny.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I'm posting this a little early, because I didn't have class the passed days and I got this idea for the chapter and couldn't quite stop writting. I have other stories as well, and this week was very productive...**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little different from the other ones, 'cause it's not only from Bella's or Harry's perspective. Or even Voldemort's.**

**It's an important chapter, as a lot of things will happen _because_ of this chapter, so I just went with it. Maybe I'll do a Weasley POV again some other time...**

**Also I was thinking about having a Ginny POV. I'm almost sure I'm going to do it, it would be great for the story, but what do you guys think about it?**

**Oh, and another thing I've been forgetting to do:**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or I wouldn't be contorcing my own story like this... :D**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Severus Snape

_Crack._

"Come in." Voldemort said before the man could even knock. "Lucius."

"My lord." Lucius said, bowing.

"What brings you here? You haven't found your wife and son yet, I assume."

"No, my Lord." Lucius said. "I was told Severus Snape is now a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh?" the Dark Lord has a dangerous look in his red eyes.

"Are you sure he is on our side, my Lord?" Lucius said fearfully.

"You dare to question my autorithy?" Voldemort's voice was cold and even more dangerous than his glare. "I know what I am doing, Lucius. Severus is doing his job as a spy among those fouls."

"But, my Lord, he has been fighting us in battle!" Lucius said.

"Of course he has. It's part of the act. He has been in the Order for several years now. None of this is of your business, Lucius. If that is all, you may leave."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said. "But, I was also wondering... When are you going to start teaching the Potter boy?"

"It is not your place to know that information. However, as you have done your part by bringing him to me, I shall tell you. I am planning on sarting Harry Potter's trainning when the boy turns fifteen."

"I see." Lucius said. He had a fearful look in his eyes, but chose to continue. "My Lord, it is not my place to say this, but don't you think it would be wise to begin his trainning at eleven? If the boy doesn't use his magic for too long, his power might be weaker."

Lucius expected to be hit with a Cruciatus Curse, but instead, Lord Voldemort answered him. "It is indeed a problem. You have proven to be very useful these past years, Lucius. I assume you are still guarding the diary I gave you?"

Lucius was surprised by the changed of subject, but could still hide his slight guilt under his blank expression. "Yes, of course, my Lord." he lied.

"Good. You may leave now."

"My Lord." Lucius bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

_Crack._

* * *

><p>"Albus, we can't trust him!" James Potter tried hard to control his voice "It is his fault that... that Harry... that Harry is <em>dead<em>! He killed our son, Albus!" he could not control his voice anymore, caught up between screaming in fury and crying for his beloved dead son. Lily was silently crying beside him, her head burried in his chest.

"You must understand, James. Severus made a mis— "

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE MADE A MISTAKE!" James bellowed. "Somethings are beyond forgiveness, Albus."

A sob from Lily made James stop and put his arms tightly around her, calming his frantic wife as he stoke her hair.

"I know, James. But there is nothing more we can do. Severus is an important part of the Order. We are losing this war! We need him." Albus said. He looked sad, but James was too blinded by pure anger and hatred to care. "He really is sorry, James."

"I don't care if he is sorry!" James screamed "It won't bring my son back, will it?"

"And you suppose killing him will?" Albus said, calmly "Listen to yourself, James..."

Severus Snape walked away, down the corridor. He could not stand to listen any more. It was all his fault... And worse, he knew little Harry wasn't dead. The cause of all that misery was a lie. All he needed to do was tell them, bring Harry back. And yet, he knew he couldn't. He had made sure Harry had the best childhood possible — he even let the boy call him Uncle Sev, for crying out loud! —, but that would never be an excuse for what he did. That would never make it up.

But it still wasn't fair.

It was his fault...

His fault Harry Potter had never met the wonderful woman that was his mother, and the decent man he knew, deep inside, James Potter was. His fault he had never had normal parents, never, not for one minute was left completely untouched by darkness.

But he would make it up for his mistakes. Oh, yes. He would protect Harry to the end, even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

><p>"My Lord."<p>

"Hello, Bella." Voldemort's eyes were cold, as always, however, they had a very irritated, yet amused, look to them.

"I was told you had orders for me, my Lord." Bellatrix said, sitting down in front of her master.

"Yes. Yes, indeed." he said "I changed my mind. I will start the training of my apprentice, Harry Potter, in the day of his birthday."

"B-but, m-my Lord, hadn't you decided t-to w-wa-wait?" she said, trying to supress sobs. He couldn't... No! Her baby...

"As I have said," he said in annoyance "I have changed my mind."

Bellatrix opened her mouth, then shut it. What could she say? Nothing would change his decision on this, she knew. It had taken a lot to convince him to wait the first time around. She felt useless, she had failed. She couldn't protect her son. She had failed him. Failed her Harry, her baby boy.

"You shall bring him the night of his eleventh birthday." he said "Give him Rodolphus' wand. You still have it, I assume?"

"Yes, my Lord." she managed to get out in a mechanic voice.

_One week. She had one week before her little baby boy turned eleven and got in the hands of that terrible man..._

"Very well. You may leave now."

She nodded. "My Lord." Bellatrix bowed, kissing his palm before turning and desaparating.

* * *

><p>"Children! Dinner's ready!"<p>

Percy Weasley fliched at the sound of his mother's yell.

He was staring at the diary in his desk. He had a strange feeling about it, but couldn't decide if it was good or bad. He didn't understand it completely. He just couldn't bring himself to write something on it.

So many nights had the Weasley boy passed awake, trying to put on paper everything he was feeling, everything that was happening... but he couldn't. He couldn't find words to describe hhow he felt.

Maybe it was because he didn't know _how_ to feel.

But wasn't him supposed to be a Gryffindor? Brave, strong and all of that?

What was wrong with him? Maybe the hat was right. Maybe he didn't belong in Gryffindor, maybe he did belong to Ravenclaw after all. But now it was too late to go back, and he needed to go on with his life.

It would have been so easier if he had just listened to the hat...

All of that frustranting thoughts wouldn't be in his head from the beginning. He wouldn't be doubting himself like that. He wouldn't have that thirst to prove he was worthy of his family like he was always trying to do.

And then there was the Penelope problem.

No! He couldn't bring himself to think of her. He couldn't bring himself to wrte of her.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Maybe he should just give it back to his mother. He didn't know why she had given it to him in the first place.

Percy reconded bitterly of how that idiotic Lucius Malfoy had gotten in a fight of sorts with his dad, and rolled his eyes. He didn't know why that memory came to him, maybe because that was the same say he had found the diary within his books. Mom must've put it there.

After reflecting on it, Percy decided it was better for him to get rid of it. The diary was depriving him from sleep, frustrating him, making him lose count of the hours. He could _feel_ power coming out of it. And he couldn't stand it.

But who would he give it to? Back to his mother?

Then, the perfect idea came to his mind. He always had trouble finding presents for Ginny's birthday anyways! He would give it to her next year, so she could write in it while she was in Hogwarts.

It was perfect. Percy wasn't Ginny's favorite brother, he knew it. That would be the twins. But even though she didn't came around to talk to him a lot, and certanly didn't ask him to help with her problems, or told him her secrets, he knew quite a bit about his sister.

She was shy around new people, yet she was fierce and stubborn. She was a bit of every discretion you can find to discribe someone. But she was still shy. Still a little girl, still afraid.

And that was why Ginny Weasley turned to art. He sometimes, as every brother had done at least once in his life, sneak to her room to see what she was doing. The first time he did was to find out why she was always locked inside there. And then, when he found out why, he was so impressed that he diceded to check every once in a while.

Ginny was talented. She painted, had sketches all over her room, and weird experiments of using different materials in paints and scultures. But she also loved to write, and that was what facinated him the most.

You see, Percy Weasley was that kind of people who would rather spent his life inside a book. He would read, and then try and make something to change the world with what he had just learned. Mostly, it turned out to be quite a small thing to do, or just pure disaster, but he never gave up. He loved to read and he loved to make the most of his knowledge.

And Ginny's writing was beautiful. She poured her soul into what she wrote. Was it a poem, a short story, or a long one, with several chapters. She _was_ part of what she wrote.

She could do with a diary like that one. It was powerful. He didn't know how, or why. He didn't know what was it's power, but it was up to a true writter to find out.

_Good luck, Ginny_, he thought, as he finally went downstairs, once again with no worries in the whole world. Just to have a lovely dinner with the people he loved most in the world: his family.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

"Who's there?" asked Narcissa, scared and ready to disaparate with Draco.

Before the person could respond, Harry got out from behind his Aunt and ran towards the man. "Uncle Sev!" he yelled in delight, running to his "Uncle's" arms.

Severus got hold of Harry in his arms in a crushing hug.

"Easy there, Harry. Your uncle here is getting old." Severus said, letting the boy down and walking up to Narcissa.

"Hello, Narcissa." he said, giving the woman a hug.

"Hello, Severus." she said.

"Hi, Uncle Severus." Draco said, jumping on his Uncle just like Harry had done.

Draco let go of him and went to stand beside Harry. _Do you think he'll play Quiddich with us? _Draco mouthed to Harry.

_Dunno_, Harry mouthed back with a shrug.

"What brings you here, Severus?" Narcissa asked her friend. "We haven't seen you in a long, long time."

"I've been busy." he said. "But I need to speak with you and Bellatrix."

Narcissa nodded immediately at the man's serious tone.

"Draco, sweety, why don't you and Harry go play some chess?"

"Okay, mom."

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry went running to the library. But they didn't start playing chess. Harry could feel something bad was about to happen. He had not seen his mom all day and now Uncle Sev came with that strange expression on his face, wanting to talk in private...<p>

"So, what do you think they're talking about, Har?"

"Dunno." he shrugged.

A moment of silence passed. Suddenly Draco had an idea.

"Hey, do you still have your invisibility cloak?"

* * *

><p>"..are you saying you'll be kicked out of the Order?" Bella was saying.<p>

"No. Albus knows I know far too much about both sides to be let go of. But what is worrying me is the fact that when you run, I won't be able to help you, Bella." he said in a tired voice. "I won't be trusted by them anymore, and they won't take my word thhat you are good. And I can't risk being caught with you living in my house either, or the plan will be ruined."

"O-of course. I wouldn't do anything that would risk the Dark Lord winning the war." Bella said "It's okay, Severus. I understand. But I _will_ need you help either way. Maybe not in hidding, but Harry is really close to you. I can't have him suffer more than he's already bound to." she said, and tears began threatening to fall "You are his Uncle. You can't just stop coming to see him. He would be devasted."

"I know. I won't" he said "And I will try and help you when you get out of here. I just can't give you shelter, and I can't be caught helping you before we explain it to them."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Severus. You are really a father figure to Harry. Even if you didn't mean to. And I am glad. I can't think of anyone better to be like a father to him." she said. Then, as he thanked her, she came closer and whispered in his ear "I know you feel guilty. Don't. Maybe it was partily your fault, but it's Voldemort's fault that he grew up apart from his family. And you did everything you could. You are a father to him, Severus, and I forbide you to feel guilty about it."

Severus nodded. She had no idea how much that words affected him. He felt almost like a shred of guilt left him. Just a little bit of that weight on his shoulder, but it was better than nothing.

Harry and Draco just watched from a corner. It was true, every word, and Harry knew.

But Draco was confused. What had they been talking about?

Harry had a hint that it was about the profecy, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. As much as he loved his mom and his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, which he wouldn't have if the Dark Lord hadn't asked for him, he was hurt by the fact that Severus Snape had been the one that lead the Dark Lord to separate him from his family.

But even though he was hurt, he still loved his Uncle, and he promised himself he would do anything he could to forgive him. He knew his anger was only going to hurt the man even further, and he could see how miserable he already was. He was really, deeply sorry. And he knew he would do anything he could to make it up. He had been since he started visiting Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about it? Feel free to comment!<strong>

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I really appreciate the comments!**

**-Ginny.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people who know how to read! Lol.**

**So, this chapter is only Bella or Harry POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The Training

"Mom! Mom! Look, I got a letter!" the eleven-year-old ran to his mother's arm as if he was still a child, sitting on her lap, but Bellatrix didn't mind that. She loved Harry and wanted their relanshionship to stay just the way it was. Natural.

Harry Black had grown into a handsome boy. His features were still childlike, but Bella knew he would be a heart-breaker. He looked like a miniature of James Potter, who she had to admit, was handsome, but that wasn't the only thing that made her think he was the most gorgeous little fellow in the whole world. It was his kindness, his love, his bravery and innocent happiness that radiated from him. Well, that and the fact that she was his mother.

"Oh, sweetheart that is great. Who is it from?" she asked, even though she knew exactly who it was from.

"Draco."

"Do you want me to read it for you?"

The boy nodded, giving Bella the letter.

"_Dear Harry,_" she read"_Happy birthday, mate! Mom told me we will be going to the Manor tomorrow. I'm sorry we couldn't make it today, but I promise I will make it up for you okay? I just got you the best gift ever. You are going to love it._" Bellatrix had to smile at this. "_I don't want to spoil the surprise, but let's just say that now we can play a new game. Together._

"_I'm sorry that this isn't just a birthday card and I don't want to ruin your day, but I have something to talk to you about._

"_Yesterday I got a letter from a place called Hogwarts. Remember that Autie Bella and mom told us about it? Well, they somehow know where I am and that I am alive, and I really, really want to go. But I don't want to leave you behind me. I'm so scared to go there alone... What if nobody likes me? What if Lord Voldemort finds me and mom?_

"_I really am sorry to write you about this today, but I couldn't help myself. You are like a brother to me, Harry. I know you of all people will understand me._

"_You don't need to owl me back, we'll talk about it tomorrow, but please, think about it, will you?_

"_Happy Birthday again, Harry. Send my love to Auntie Bella._" another smile crossed Bella's face "_Draco Malfoy._" she finished.

There was a moment of silence for the words to sink in.

"Do you want to talk about it dear?" she finally said.

"No. Later. I've got to think about, okay, mom?"

She nodded, letting him go from her embrace and giving him the letter.

"I can't go there, can I?" he said

"No." Bellatrix felt her hear sink "No, you can't, Harry. The Dark Lord has to believe you are on his side and he won't allow you to go to Hogwarts."

"All right. I'll be on my room."

"Okay."

Harry went back to his room, quietly, sitting in his bed with the letter on his lap.

"Farrah?" he called.

A small house elf appeared in front of him with a _crack._

"Called, little Master?"

"Yes" he said "Sit here, Fay" he gestured to the bad and the house elf came. He was really close to his house elf, and even though she had been scared and ashamed of his kindness at first, they became a sort of friends after a while. He remembered how happy and shocked she had been when he called her 'Fay' for the first time, when he was four. House elfs weren't used to be treated as more than trash, let alone have a friend and a nickname. Yet, eventually she came around "I need your help, Fay." he sighed.

"What can Farrah do for you, sir?"

Harry gave Farrah the letter.

"What should I tell him, Fay? I can't go." he shook his head "I know that I should tell him to go and that he will make a lot of friends, because I know he will, but I don't want him to go. Am I being selfish?"

"Well, sir, it depends on a lot of things. Farrah wouldn't want her friends to go either. But it's that just it?"

"No. I'm worried about him. I mean, what if Voldemort _does_ find out about him being there and kidnap him? Or Aunt Narcissa. Or even both of them. I can't lose them, Farrah. I just can't." tears of frustration fell from Harry's eyes.

Farrah hugged Harry's legs.

"Don't cry, Harry Black. If you are worried, then no, you are not selfish. It's normal for you not to want your best friend to go, little master. But if you want someone to look after him, Farrah may go. Do you want Farrah to go with your cousin to school?"

"Farrah, that's brilliant!" he said, hugging the house elf back and planting a kiss her cheek "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

Bellatrix's eyes were puffy and red as she turned to him.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Harry, forgetting as always that he was no longer a baby, jumped into his mother's lap, hugging her neck. "Mommy, what happened?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you, Harry. He said that he had decided to start you training earlier." she sobbed "Oh, he wasn't supposed to want you before you were fifteen, Har. What are we going to do?"

"Can't we runaway, mom?" he said, pulling back a little so he could talk face to face to her "You said we eventually would have to run and hide with Sirius. Can't we go now?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Sirius is in Azkaban."

"What?" he whispered "Wasn't he supposed to be one of the good guys, mommy?"

"Yes. Yes, and he is. But now that the Dark Lord has been quiet for two years, recruiting and negociating abroad, the Ministry is trying to blame someone else from the small tragedies that keep happening." she said, shaking in fury "They locked him up for a crime he didn't even commit. For killing Harry James Potter."

"What? But isn't that me?"

"Yes. But everyone believes you are dead, love. And now they are saying that your death. Along with several others that the Dark Lord planned, are Sirius Black's fault."

"So, we have no where to go, have we? No where to hide."

"No, we haven't" Bellatrix said.

"Then, when does the Dark Lord wishes to see me?"

"Tonight. In a few hours."

"Are you going with me, mommy?"

"I'm staying with you until I'm forced to leave."

"Then I'm not worried, mom. You are my strength. I'm not scared as long as you're there." he said, truthfully "I don't really know why, I just know it."

"That's called love, Har. And I love you too."

Harry felt her press her lips against his forehead and she began to sing. Bellatrix had a beautiful voice and he closed his eyes, listening... listening...

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he could still hear her sweet voice in his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

Bellatrix squeezed Harry's hand, looking at him as if she was asking "_Are you okay?_".

As Harry nodded, they walked to a big wooden door, and Bella knocked.

"My Lord?" she asked opening the door only a crack.

"Come in, my dear Bella." said a cold voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. His mother squezeed his hand again, pushing him slightly forward, forcing the two of them to enter the room. "Oh, that must be little Harry."

"Yes, my Lord."

There, in front of Harry, was the most terryfing man he had ever seen. He had red, catlike eye, an snakelike face, with cold and cruel traces and was dressed in dark robes.

"Hello." Harry said, copying his mother and bowing in front of the Dark Lord.

"Hello? Well, that is an courageous child you have brought up, Bella. Or a very foolish one." Harry saw malice shinning in those red eyes "You shall adress me as your Lord, and only that, do you undestand, child?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Humm, he is obedient, I see. That is one quality I value. Very well, you may stay if you wish, Bella. I will be done with him in three hours."

"I'll stay. Thank you, my Lord." Bellatrix bowed.

* * *

><p>"<em>CRUCIO<em>"

Harry screamed. The pain was too much, he felt like nothing could be worse. It burned his skin, felt like daggers against his flesh and bones and —

"Stop! Please, stop!" Harry heard a familiar feminine voice scream in desparation. _Don't! Don't scream, you'll get hurt!_ He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. His body was still contorcing, twirling and hurting... oh, hurting so much...

"How dare you scream at Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort screamed. "_CRUCIO!_" he yelled again, but this time the curse wasn't directed to Harry.

"No... No, mom..." Harry tried to scream, but only whispers got out of his mouth. Then, he tried to get up, but he was limp, his whole body was sore. _Damn it! I have to get up! C'mom. Get up! GET UP!_

It took all of his will, but young Harry stood up. His legs was barely supporting him, but he managed to stay up.

"Please, please, stop. I'll try again." he said.

Voldemort lifted the curse on Bellatrix and turned at the boy again. He was still rather angry at his follower's insolence, but what the boy had just done was also rather impressive. After two hours of being hit with his Cruciatus Curse again and again, not many would be able to stand as the boy had just done. It would be difficult to even remain counciouss.

Harry got his mother's wand from the ground again and looked at the book in front of him with a determined look on his face. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" he said.

And then, finally, the book started to go up, up, up... And then, it fell.

Harry looked at the Dark Lord fearfully. But his master, however, only nodded. "You may go now."

"M-my Lord." Bellatrix said, bowing quickly before grabbing Harry's arm and desaparating.

_Crack._

* * *

><p>"My Lord." Bella's voice came from behind the door.<p>

Bellatrix had not aparated inside the room this once. She needed Voldemort to agree with her, and if a simple gesture like showing she was afraid of him — even though she wasn't, not afraid for herself anyway —, would gain more of his trust, then she would do it.

"Come in, Bella." he's cold voice called. It seemed a little tired... _Was he tired because of the trainning?_ No, it must be something else. Harry would have to be quite powerful to make a wizard tired like that without shoting spells at him, especially at eleven. Was Harry resisting a Imperius Curse? Then why did he do what the Dark Lord told him to? Maybe... Maybe he did for her, she suddenly noticed. He didn't want her to get hurt!

"What brings you here, Bellatrix?"

"I-I wish to talk to you about something, my Lord." Bellatrix said, trying to choose her words carefully. "I know I haven't participated in any missions lately, as I have been taking care of my task, Harry. But I do hope you consider me your most loyal servant, my Lord?"

"The events of my first training session have brought doubts to my head." he said coldly, although she could hear his amusement behind annoyance. She felt disgusted "However, you have served me faithfully until now. I shall forget the said events, my dear Bella."

"Thank you, my Lord." she said, faking her adoration so well that no one could have ever imagined she wasn't being truthful. Unless... Maybe, Harry? Did he know his mother that well? _Yes_, the answer came to her head as if it was obvious. "I have a request for you, my Lord." she said. She knew it was a dangerous thing to say. The Dark Lord didn't take requests. He did what was best for himself, and himself only.

"Hmm," he seemed to think for a moment, fury dancing through his features for a moment before a darkened version of curiosity came over it, along with his ever lasting malice. "And what is it that you seek, Bellatrix?"

"I do believe that I have raised Harry to be a powerful wizard, and a respectiful pureblood, even though we know of the truth about his filthy parentage." she said, pausing for a moment. "However, I do believe that by punishing him, he will not have the strength to make his power grow enough to be as powerful as the Dark Lord's Heir should be."

"Are you saying I should not teach him with pain?" Voldemort said. His voice was slowly growing louder. "You dare to order me on how to teach the Dark Arts? I am the most powerful wizard ever born, Bellatrix. I am the Heir of the great Salazar Slytherin! There is no greater motivator than pain and death." he said.

"I agree. You are right, as always, master." she said, calmly. "However, I do believe the boy has become quite fond of me. He needs to be taught the lesson that his devotion should not be given to anyone but himself and the Dark Lord."

"You are quite right, dear Bella." he said, his eyes and voice cold and calculating.

"As it is, the best way to teach him that, and helping to motivate him with the exact pain you were talking about, you should torture someone he loves in front of his own eyes everytime he does something wrong, instead of the boy himself." she said slowly "I would sacrifice myself for this task, my Lord. For the great plans of Lord Voldemort."

"I am quite pleased to see your loyalty has not faded, Bella." he said.

_He fell for it_, she thought.

"You will have to be present for every training session of Harry Black from now on. You are to submit yourself to pain, and it will not stop until the boy succeed on what he is ordered to do."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You may go now."

"My Lord." she said, bowing and kissing his palm.

_Crack._

* * *

><p>When Bellatrix got home, Harry was shrunken, shaking hardly and bracing himself in his mother's bed.<p>

"Harry!" she said, helf in surprise, half in worry.

She ran up to the bed, sitting down and putting her son to her in a tight hug. The boy let her hug him, his head on her stomach as he silently cried.

"What it's wrong, Har?" she asked.

"I—" he shook his head, hidding it in her stomach. "I'm sorry, mama. I didn't want you to get hurt... I-I—" he sobbed against her chest.

"Harry," she said "Harry," she tried again "Harry, look at me." his head went up "It's not your fault, sweetheart." she said gently. "It was my choice, Harry. You are my son, I'll never let you get hurt."

"But I don't want him to hurt you, mom!"

"I know. I know, sweety. But I could never forgive myself if I let you get hurt. If you don't want me to get hurt, just let me take the fault, okay? I'd rather hurt outside than inside. Remember that, Harry."

* * *

><p><em>It was cold. So cold one could freeze to the bones if they stood outside for too long. If a seer was paying attention, they would notice something was off. It was <em>too_ cold._

_ "Da?" the baby in a white crib said._

_ He was confused. Normally his dad would come in when he called. Or at least mom would, and tell him daddy was at work, even though he was too little to really undestand it. Where was daddy and mommy?_

_ A chubby man entered the room. He looked fearfully at the baby. The man wasn't good with children. Yeah, well, why in the name of Merlin had he agreed to do this again?_

_ "Don't cry, baby." he said._

_ Well, again, he was shit with children._

_ The boy immediately started to cry. He needed mommy. Mommy always came when he cried. Where was mommy?_

_ "Please... Stop crying, Uncle Wormtail will play with you! Don't you want to play, Harry?" he tried again. What a shame..._

_ The baby started to cry even harder. He wanted mommy! He wanted to play with his daddy, not with that fat man!_

_ "Shhh, baby, shhh_ —_"_

_ There was a _ crack_. Than a clash, and the whole wall was crashed into a million pieces._

_ Then green light. It made his head hurt. He didn't know what it was, or who was the other man in the room. He couldn't see well. So much green light..._

Harry woke up, startled. His breath was heavy, caught in his throat. Somehow, he knew he was starting to remember the night he was taken away from home.

It was weird, thinking that he wanted his mom when she wasn't Bella. He might have only known of his story for a little while, but he felt something while he was dreaming. He loved that woman, whoever it was. It wasn't like the love he had for Bella, though. She was his real mom. But that was the woman that gave birth to him, and he knew she loved him, he knew he would've been so happy with her and his dad.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Bella asked. They had fallen asleep on her bed after they talked.

"It's just a dream, mom."

"Was it bad?"

"No." he said, letting her hug him "No, it wasn't bad. I'm not sure what it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Later." he yawed "Mom? Can you tell me about my parents?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I love comments! They make me feel happy and write more! Wink, wink.<strong>

**Thanks everyone that has been commenting, I really appreciate it. :)**

**And thanks for reading! Now comment! Lol.**

**-Ginny**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya!**

**I know I took longer to update this week, but hey, I said I would sometimes update after more than a week, didn't I?**

**But anyways, sorry to make you wait either way! Things have been crazy at school and I didn't have time to write anything more than schoolwork this week.**

**Thanks for the comments, guys!**

Addictive Label **- So, Harry won't be like super-powerfull or anything, he'll just have a lot of motivation because of his hatred towards Voldemort. But he will be somewhat powerful, not like a normal wizard. But then, Harry Potter could never be like a normal wizard right? LOL. And yeah, there will be pairings. Harry and Ginny mostly, but there are others too. I'm not going to say any other pairing right now because I think suspense is better (and, obviously, because I'm evil). But if you readers really want to know, just ask and I'll tell you and screw the surprise... *sighs and then laughs evily at confused faces***

**Well, anyways, happy reading! This chapter is more about Draco, so I'm sorry if you, unlike me, despise him! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Hogwarts Life and a New Sort of Motivation

Ginny was impatient. Her brother, Ron, was leaving her. He was going to Hogwarts and leaving her all alone with her parents. She was really upset she wouldn't have someone to talk to.

Not that Molly wasn't a good mother, or someone boring to chat. She was. Arthur too. But thay were her _parents._ She couldn't talk to them about _anything_. Not that she could with her brother either, but anyway. Ron was one of her favorite brothers. She loved to talk to him, even though he was a little imature and as thick as a wall. He was funny.

Yes, she already passed half of her day locked inside her room or painting outside in the fields, as far away from home as she could, but she loved having someone to play with when she went out.

Now that she got thinking about it, she was beginning to regret not staying with her brother more last year. But she loved art too much.

And it wasn't like she could paint with them in the room. Not that she didn't want them to see, but she was afraid of what they would think about it. And well, she could concentrate better if she was alone, in silence. Or listening to Muggle Music in that weird eletronic thing her father had gotten for her in her birthday (Redio? Raio? Radio? Yeah, that was it, radio!).

Well, maybe now she could get her mother to buy her a broom... And she could certanly sneak her grandmother's wand from her mother's closet.

She waved a sad goodbye to her brothers as they got into the Hogwarts Express.

That would be a lonely year. Oh, but quite an interesting one...

* * *

><p>"Hello. May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."<p>

"Yeah, sure." Draco said.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." the boy said as he sat down. He has bright red hair and freckles.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Wow. Are you serious? I thought you were supposed to be dead." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom told me that eleven years ago, the Malfoy family turned against You-Know-Who, I mean, you and your mother, but not your father, and You-Know-Who killed you."

"Oh." Draco said, frowning. He had expected to hear something like that, but now he had to tell everybody the truth, and there were a lot of Death Eater's children in school and soon the Dark Lord would know he was at Hogwarts. What was he going to do? Whhat if the Dark Lord went after him and his mom? "Well, I'm not. My mom ran away with me when I was just a few weeks old, and the Dark Lord never found us."

"Wow." Ron said again. "But won't he know where you are now? I mean, there are a lot of Slytherins here. They are kind of bad, you know."

"I know. But mom and my cousin told me to come. And besides, I've got Farrah."

"Who's Farrah?"

"Oh, that's my cousin's House Elf." Draco said. "Farrah." he called.

"Sir?" the little House Elf appeared in front of him.

"Hi. Farrah, this is Ron."

"Hello, Mr. Ron." Farrah. "Does Master need anything?"

"No, I just wanted you to meet him. You can go now." the House Elf nodded and desapparated.

"Wow."

"You say that a lot." Draco laughed. "And not all Slytherins are bad, you know."

"Really? My brothers told me they are all mean to them."

"Well, my mom and my aunt were in Slytherin. And they are pretty cool." Draco said. "They don't care about blood status."

"Oh. Sorry, then." Ron said.

"It's okay. It's not like I _want _to be a Slytherin."

"Where do you think you'll go?"

"I honesty don't know. But I hope I get into Gryffindor." Draco said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Draco and Ron walked inside the Great Hall with the other First Years nervously.<p>

Professor McGonagall started to read names out, and the students got sorted.

Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl they had met on the train, and had not liked very much, got sorted into Gryffindor, and Ron groaned.

"Oh, man! Why couldn't it be Ravenclaw? Now we have to have classes with her..." Ron had said.

Draco wasn't really paying much attention, because he was nervous. What if he got into Slytherin? Not that he thought the House was really terrible, but he would be in danger in there. What if the Slytherins sold him to Voldemort? And even if they didn't, he sould be such an outsider...

"Malfoy, Draco." he heard, McGonagall's voice pulling him off his thoughts.

There was some gasps, some people saying 'What?', a lot of stares and everybody talking, confused, before a deadly silence took place. The boy was imagined to be dead, after all, wasn't he?

He had barely put on the hat when it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" and the red and golden table started to hesitantly clap while more whispers spred around the tables.

Draco said down contently anyway, and waited for Ron to be sorted. As imagined, he got into Gryffindor as well, and they started to talk happily. Draco couldn't remember being so scared and happy at the same time before. He just hoped the hat was right, and that he really had the courage to be in Gryffindor, because something told him he would need it.

* * *

><p>Harry was beginning to get really, really upset.<p>

Not only he had to learn spells faster than anyone, now he had to watch his mother suffer his mistakes. It wasn't fair. Nobody should have to go through that.

He often asked himself why the hell would someone create a spell like the Cruciatus Curse. Why would someone want to cause so much pain?

Harry was pacing. He couldn't take years of watch Bella hurt like that. And that's what she had said. _Just a few more years, Harry._ But a few more years were too much. A few more years and she could already be insane. What would he do if she went crazy? He couldn't be without her. She was his mom, the one that made sure everything was okay. He wouldn't let her go insane. She deserved to live, to be happy.

But then, what could he do? He was just an eleven-year-old. It wasn't like he could do much for her.

_Just a few more years, Harry. Just a few more..._

Argh!

Harry got Bella's ex-husband's wand from his pocket. Training, when he was alone that is, always helped him to feel better. To stop thinking for a moment, and just concentrate in his magic.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if he should hate magic. If he wasn't a wizard, he wouldn't have been taken away from his family, he wouldn't have to see his mom hurt. But he didn't. He couldn't. Because, somehow, it was something that connected him with his real family. It helped him not to lose himself, not to forget who he was. Like an anchor, holding him to the ground.

Last week, when Bellatrix told him a little about his parents, he felt like he was opening a locket door in his mind. He remembered things about them. Random things, like his mother's embrace, or his father's eyes.

But they were still strangers to him, and he didn't know if he would ever meet them. He was afraid that if they knew he was alive, they would take him away from Bella.

It didn't matter to him that he had another family. Bellatrix Black was him mom, he was the person he loved most in the whole world, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

But if he couldn't make it stop, if he couldn't make her pain stop, if lost her, he would never get the chance. And he was nothing without her. No matter how much he loved Aunt Cissy and Draco. No matter how much he wanted to meet his biological parents, his godfather, Sirius, and his other Aunt, Andromeda, they weren't his mom. They could never be what she was for him. They could never be his everything.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed quickly for Draco. Hogwarts was amazing. He and Ron got lost loads of times in its enormous grounds, but they didn't care that much. Draco was facinated with potions, even though he would pair up with Ron, and he was rubbish at it. They were becoming best friends, along with a boy named Neville, and Draco couldn't ask for anything better.<p>

Of course, Ron and Neville were no Harry. At least, not yet. Draco's cousin was, and would ever be, his best friend in the whole world. But it was nice having someone to count on here too. He could only talk to Harry through letters, and even those were very, very risky. What if they were intercepted? He needed someone here to talk to, to laugh with, even if it wasn't Harry.

Soon, Draco told Ron and Neville, a lot of things he had never said to anyone, save Harry. Things about his mother, about Professor Snape — which Ron had been impressed with, seeing that Snape pretty much hated all Gryffindors, save for Draco, whom he was a little softer with. He would have never guessed Snape was on the light side. Or that he was noble for that matter. But after what Draco told him, he had to respect the guy a bit... —, and his life in general. He didn't, however, say a word about Harry or Aunt Bella. Those weren't his secrets to tell — well, not that Snape's were, but anyways —, and he wouldn't want that kind of information to fall on wrong hands by telling someone, even if that someone was very nice and Gryffindor-ish.

By Helloween, Ron had become even more irritated by Hermione Granger. After the three-headed dog incident, she had been avoiding them, but it didn't make her any less irritating.

They were eating dinner at the time. Draco, Ron and Neville were talking about Quiddich when Professor Quirrell came running in.

"T-troll in t-t-the d-d-dungeons!" he had stuttered.

In the mess that followed, Ron, Neville and Draco noticed Hermione was missing. They had heard from Lavender Brown during dinner that the girl had bbeen crying in the bathroom the whole day after a comment of Ron's. The three boys decided to go get the girl and started to run to the girl's bathroom. It was amazing how many times Neville could stumble and still keep up with the others.

When they got to the bathroom, they noticed the troll was there. Draco ended up jumping on the troll, and in the end, much to everyone's surprise, Ron used "_Wingadium Leviosa_" to knock the troll out.

After that, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Neville became good friends. There are somethings that make you like someone. Fighting a Moutain Troll together is one of them.

* * *

><p>Harry was breathing heavily.<p>

"Again!" Voldemort spat angrily. His patience was running smaller by the second. The boy was taking too long to learn such simple things! He could not imagine how that simple, half-blooded boy with no aparent talent could be his heir. _Maybe the prophecy was wrong_, he thought. But that was impossible. Prophecies could be misinterpreted, but they were never wrong. And he knew that his heir couldn't be the Potter Girl either, because the prophecy spoke of a boy. Or at least that was what Snape had told him.

"_Aguamenti_" Harry tried once more. Nothing.

"You are wasting my time!" Voldemort yelled. "_CRUCIO_!" he spat at Bellatrix again. It didn't, however, seem to work anymore. The first time he had tortured the boy's guardian, his response was immediate. But now, it didn't seem to have an effect on him. Of course, Voldemort didn't understand that it _did_ have an effect on the boy. His features were twisted in pain as if he was being hurt instead of his mother. Then again, how could Voldemort ever understand? He wasn't human enough to know what love meant anymore.

"_Aguamenti_." Harry said weakly, his voice failing in desesparation to make Bella's pain stop "_Aguamenti_._ Aguamenti_!" he screamed. Nothing.

Voldemort's anger was growing stronger. He was an impatient man. He had not lifted the curse, and now put all of his will and strength into it. Wishing for Bellatrix to feel the pain, because it had to be her fault if his heir wasn't strong enough, right?

But then, it happened again. Bellatrix didn't want to cause him pain, and Harry knew it. He saw how her lips turned white from her effort not to scream as she bit them hard when she was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. But right then, the pain she felt was so intense, she no longer knew who she was, where she was or who was there with her. Nothing in the world existed but her pain and the growing wish to be killed. So she screamed. She screamed louder than she had ever remembered screaming, and it woke something deep inside Harry. It was like a giant wave, boiling in his whole body, and in that moment Harry thought he could kill. His will to make her pain stop was stronger than any sort of feeling he had ever felt in his life. It was something different than he had ever felt towards someone. Hate. Few people actually feel hate. It's so much more than not wanting someone to be anywhere near you. It's to actually want that person to stop breathing, to feel pain, horrible pain, to breath the life out of them. That moment, Harry could kill Lord Voldemort with his own hands.

Only he couldn't. Because no matter how much he desired it, his wish to make his mother's pain stop was stronger.

"_Aguamenti_." he whispered, and he felt the boiling wave forming inside him begin to slip through his hand, as though the wand in front of him was sucking all forms of energy off his body. Water and more water begin to spring out of his wand.

Voldemort watched somewhat astonished as he lifted the curse from Bellatrix. He looked at the boy and nodded his head, permiting him to get his mother and calling their House Elf, apparating home. And then, he saw something in Harry's face. Hatred. A warning.

And for the first time in his life after a long, long time, Lord Voldemort felt fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, what about that?<strong>

**Thank you so much for everyone that has been commenting. I love reviews, it makes me eager to continue the story. I'm not going to say 'hey, comment or I'll stop writting and uploading!', because I seriously think that's unethical, but I really appreciate you guys reviewing my story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll uptade as soon as I can! Promise! :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Ginny**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys!**

**I know, it's been too long, but I had a nasty case of writter's block. Ugh, I really hate knowing what to say, but not knowing how to say it. Really, I didn't really like this chapter. It's more like a bunch of explanations and nothing really happens, but it'll tell you guys what happened in Draco's first year.**

**There no Harry POV in this chapter, because I couldn't write anything good about him, and I absolutely refuse to make his and Bella's story idiotic by my stupid writter's block.**

**But you'll get to meet his sister, though! Her name's Abby. Yay!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything, except the characters you didn't get to know when Queen Rowling told the real story. And the storyline, Duh.**

Addictive Label - **Hi. Yeah, I felt really weird putting Draco in Gryffindor, but I had to do it so the story would happen. It's important he's friends with the Weasleys, and even thought I love Ron, I have to admit he's really imature in the first book, not to mention kind of 'prejudiced' toward Slytherins. And I don't know about Harry. I'm not sure if he'll even go to Hogwarts, but I think he will, 'cause it's such an important place for him. But I don't think I would be able to put him anywhere but in Gryffindor. He's too much of a noble git to be put anywhere else. But, who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind. (Not really happening, but whatever.) And about Quirrell, the things that happened to Harry won't happen to Draco. It would be really weird, 'cause Draco isn't special like Harry was in the books, and wouldn't make any sense. This chapter'll explain it.**

SimplyEcho - **So, so sorry about that. I forgot to really explain about Sirius, didn't I? Stupid, stupid me. Sorry. This chapter is mostly about Harry's sister and tells about what's happening with Sirius. It's kind of a lame excuse, but I need Sirius to escape Azkaban like in the books for my story to work. :)**

**As you were my salvation when I really didn't know how to write anything, I'm dedicating this chapter to SimplyEcho. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Home

Abby Potter was crying. She knew she should be celebrating with her House for the end of the year, but she felt so sad.

Everything was supposed to be perfect that year. She was supposed to have great Gryffindor friends, to prank around, learn how to do magic, and, well, live a little. She was supposed to be happy there, and miss it all while at home.

But the truth was that she wouldn't miss being there, and she didn't want to go home either. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere, like something was missing. Something she couldn't, shouldn't live without. But it couldn't be _him_, could it?

Oh, well, maybe she was just imagining things...

But the fact she couldn't _be_ around a too strong happiness was proof enough she wasn't. It was like she couldn't feel happy, as though it took out her energy. But why?

And that was why she hadn't made any friends. In fact, most people didn't even know who she was or what House she was in. Look at that, an unknown Gryffindor, that's something we've never seen before...

She often wondered why the hell she was placed into Gryffindor. She wasn't brave. She was scared, weak. Never brave. And how could she care about protecting the ones she loved if she was alone in the world? If her parents were so distant, even though they apologized and said it wasn't her fault?

You couldn't even say it was her stubborness, the feeling of knowing you're right, like every Potter (and Evans) did, because she didn't have the strength to put up a fight anymore. She was defeated already.

Abby didn't feel like a Gryffindor. She wasn't like the Weasleys, or other Potters, her ancestors. She was just... Well, just Abby. Quiet, lonely, sad, hopeless.

And then there was those mysteries that kept happening around her. First, at home, her godfather, Sirius Black, had been sent to Azkaban. He was innocent, she knew it. Her mother knew it, her father knew it, Uncle Moony knew it. But why didn't the minister freed him? Her parents and Moony had been trying to free him for two years now. At first, with so many evidences agaisnt him, only her father had hope he was innocent. However, they had all been so devasted over Ha— over _his _death, none had strength to try and free him yet. As the years started to go by, James decided to prove they were wrong. Soon her mother and Moony started to help. Because their Padfoot would never do anything to hurt them. Never. And they were trying to get the Ministry to give Sirius a trial for two years, but the Minister of Magic kept bringing up excuses not to. They were scared of what that would cause to the world. A proof that Voldemort was still alive.

Then, at Hogwarts, that boy, Draco Malfoy, the boy who was supposed to be dead, who seemed so secretive and only she noticed. Maybe because she was as observer, always telling the story, but never in it. She'd seen him wandering at night, while she was hidden in her father's Invisibility Cloak. He was lonely too, she could see. Haunted. He was happy, had friends, but something was always present in his beautiful grey eyes, a sadness she didn't understand. Or maybe it wasn't sadness at all, and she just couldn't understand what it really was.

And third, there was her DADA professor. He had been a Muggle Studies professor the years before, and had tranferred to DADA. He stuttered and seemed afraid of everything, but she saw something no one else could. Malice, creeping in those fake-scared eyes. As I said, Abby was an observer. She saw how Professor Snape was always around the man, as though to prevent him from doing something. He too, knew something odd was going on, but couldn't quite place it. So the year went on, and she continued to watch Quirrell carefully. She noticed that he was always inside his dark office, murmuring to himself, and how he lost his stutter when he did so. Again, odd guy. But then, Quirrell could be just crazy, or traumatized, as Hagrid once told her.

But no, he wasn't traumatized. He was simply bad. Draco Malfoy was someone Abby was always watching too, and he noticed some things she didn't at first. She caught up with that too, of course. There was a stone, named the Philosopher's Stone, in the castle. It belonged to Nicholas Flamel, and Dumbledore, being... Well, _Dumbledore_, somehow knew Voldemort had his eyes on it. At first, she hadn't understood _why._ But then, it hit her — what could an evil and self-centered man want more then imortality?

Now, if there was one person Abby hated, it was Lord Voldemort. Her dad was an Auror, and he knew what to tell her and what not to. Of course, she knew a lot more than she was supposed to, a lot more than he thought she knew, but that was something he himself had told her. Sirius Black would never, and I repeat, _never_ kill Harr— _him_, her brother, his best friend's son, his Godson.

It was Voldemort's fault.

And tha's why she hated him so much. She had taken her b-brother away. It was his fault his parents were so sad, his fault she felt so alone. And maybe, just maybe, that was also why she had never felt complete. Like half of her was missing. Some people say twins are connected somehow, don't they? Could that be it? Why she was so unhappy? Was it that monster, _Voldemort_'s fault?

Well, that was one more thing Abby didn't know. Nor was she actually trying to find out. Har— _his _death pained her so deeply... She couldn't bare to think about it. Heck, she couldn't even say his name. How ironic, Abby Potter, the girl who had no fear in saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name, couldn't say her brother's name. But if she couldn't even bare to _think _about it, how could she try and find out more about it? If it was Lord Voldemort's fault, or Sirius' fault, or maybe even Peter Pettigrew's fault. It didn't matter. Knowing that even revenging _him_, would never bring her brother back to life. He was gone. _Gone_. And he wasn't coming back.

The weirder thing, though, was that Abby quite couldn't believe that was the truth. A part of her, the part that was so unwilling to let go of H-H-_Harry_, kept telling her not to give up. That he was still alive somehow, or that she would find a way to met him yet. It was the kind of hope you have to keep to yourself, because no one would believe you. The kind of thought, of _feeling_, that was either truth, or a sign that you were really going crazy.

So, okay, maybe she wouldn't have the strength to look for answers just yet, but if _he _was still alive, she would go through the end of the world to find him if it was necessary.

For now, all Abby could do, was wipe her tears and stand up with her head held high. But even with the smallest steps, we always end up getting somewhere. Maybe not as fast as someone else, but we always get there, as soon as we don't give up.

And Abby wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Draco smiled at Neville. He was so fun to be around, when he stopped being shy and noticed his friends really liked him for who he was.<p>

"So, do you guys want to meet over the summer? We can go to my Gran's house, or the Burrow, right Ron?" Neville said.

"Yeah. It's not, um, _fancy_ or something, but I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind two more—" he was cut by Hermione's _'Ahem_', "Sorry 'Mione, _three_ more at home."

"Great! I'll owl you." 'Mione said.

The three friends didn't seem to notice the dull look in Draco's face, his haunted eyes a little sadder.

"I—I'll be right back." he said. Hermione glanced carefully at him, looking for signs of him being mad at them or something, narrowing her eyes. "I'm fine." he mouthered to her. Her eyes were still narrowed, but she nodded.

Draco walked away from the messy and loud Common Room, looking for a darker, quieter place. He wanted to think, to be alone for a while.

It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair that his friends, friends he'd come to—to _love_, could be so carefree, and he couldn't. He couldn't just owl them like that, or go to a friends home during summer. He had to stay home, because it was already too risky for him and Narcissa out there as it was. He understood, and he loved being home with his mom, Aunt Bella, and his best friend in the whole world, his cousin, Harry. It really wasn't that he would be bored over the summer. It's just that he didn't have any other option. _It wasn't fair._

He was wandering about, muttering under his breath angrily, frustrated he couldn't do anything about that, when he heard crying.

It was a girl. She had bright, red hair that was neither straight nor curly, but a pretty in-between wavy, and went down to her lower back, bellow her waist. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, her face hidden in her hair while she cried into her knees. She was shaking slightly, sobbing from time to time.

Then, suddenly, just as he was about to put a hand on her shoulder and ask her if everything was okay — which, obviously, _wasn't_ —, the girl stood up, wiping her tears away and taking deep breaths.

That's when he really_ noticed_ her.

She was beautiful. He might be eleven years old, but he didn't thinks girls were gross anymore, and even if he had never — not even now — given a thought about having a girlfriend or something; And she was just so _beautiful_.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her light makeup was smeared, and she was slightly red on the face from crying, but it didn't make her ugly. Just _human_. She had extremely beautiful bright green eyes, so much like Harry's it scared Draco, that didn't seem any less stunning for being puffy, a small button nose, high cheekbones and reddish lips. Her hair was even prettier now that she was standing, falling naturally around her, it's light curls crossing her heart-shaped face. She had, of course, traces of a child still, her face a little round with baby fat, for she _was_ an eleven-year-old, even though she seemed older.

_She looks a little like Harry..._

"Oh. Hello." she said, startled, yet not exactly bothered by his presence.

"Hullo." he said. "Is everything okay?"

The girl frowed slightly, avoiding his searching eyes.

"I'm sorry. Of course it's not okay." he said, walking up to her. She sighed, trying to hide a sob, and sat down again, looking out the window. Draco sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said, looking at him again, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Yeah, right." he muttered. "Look, I don't know you, but you know, my aunt once told me, sometimes we just need to tell our problems to someone that doesn't know anything about us, so we can have an opnion from someone that's not _in_ the problem in any way."

"Well, I—" she looked away again. "I don't know what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with _you_." he said before he could bite his tongue. What the hell did he mean? He didn't even know that girl, for Merlin's sake! "I—I mean, I'm sure whatever it is, it's not your fault."

She laughed bitterly. "That's just it. I don't know whose fault it is." she said, sighing. Then she turned and looked him directly in the eyes, making him shiver slightly with that much intensity in her eyes. Eyes that were supposed to be innocent, but weren't. "Have you ever felt like something's missing? Like, something you can't live without, something you don't even know, but somehow love, is missing?"

Draco thought about that. He felt something like that sometimes, thinking about his father, the man that didn't love him like his mother did, but even so, he missed so, so much. He missed a father, though. Not exactly _his_ father. But even though he did miss having a father, the feeling wasn't like that. It wasn't a ever-present feeling of lonely like she discribed it.

"No. I don't think I've ever felt like that." he said. "You know, I've never had a father. I miss him so much... Well, not him, but someone who would love me. I have mom, though. And my aunt and my cousin — he's my best friend. But I don't think that's quite the same feeling."

"Um. I was supposed to have a brother." she said, surprising herself. "A twin. I don't know what this feeling is, really. But I just keep feeling I shouldn't feel happy, because he's gone. I feel so _guilty_" her voice was trembling "I feel guilty, because he can't smile. So how can I? How can I smile, when he's not here anymore?" tears starting falling from her eyes. "That's it. I think. I miss him so badly, yet I didn't even know him. He was murdered when we were only a few weeks old. But I miss him, because he _should_ be here, and he isn't." she started sobbing again, and Draco patted her awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Thank you." she wiped her tears once more and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry for crying."

"It's okay." he smiled "Oh." he remembered she didn't know his name "I'm Draco, by the way."

"I'm Abby." she smiled back. "You know, you're my first... um, friend?"

"Yeah." he said strongly. "Friends."

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the train with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. The silence between them was a confortable one, and Draco was thinking about everything that had happened that year.<p>

He had come to Hogwarts in that same train, nervously wondering if he wouldn't make any friends. Than he met Ron, and he felt better, making friends with him. A little later they were best friends, along with Neville, whom he only met after sorting. The year passed quickly after the troll incident, after they made friends with Hermione. But he couldn't help but continue wandering about Quirrell. The man had been after the Philosopher's Stone. It took them a while to notice it, though. Well, for Hermione, Ron and Neville at least. They had thought it was Snape first, even though Draco insisted it couldn't be him. And then, they started to notice certain things about Quirrell. They had been lucky they had got to Dumbledore just a couple of minutes before he went to the Ministry.

Qurrell had gone to Azkaban, and they were the only ones who knew. Dumbledore had said something like 'I have some connections in the Daily Prophet.' and the information never got out. But it was weird to think that Quirrell had come so close to stealing something that would allow him to live forever. Or even worse, to allow Voldemort to live forever.

Draco didn't _really _know what Quirrell had to do with Voldemort in details, but Professor Dumbledore had explained he was a sort of spy, a Death Eater with the mission of making his master able to live forever.

_Thank God we stopped him_, he thought.

That's when it finally sank in. everything was fine. He was fine. He had three best friends that would go through most likely anything with him, and now he was going _home. _Narcissa and himself were not in danger, and he was going to see Harry again.

Honestly, could life be better?

Draco smiled so widely it would hurt if he wasn't so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you like it.<strong>

**Next chapter will be about Harry, I promise! I'm thinking about skipping a couple of years, to when he and Bella escape, what do you think?**

**Well, that's it. Don't forget to comment!**

**Xo.**

**-Ginny.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

**Yes, finally, I uploaded a new chapter!**

**I know, it's been too long (20 days!), but I finally got my imagination back! No more Writter's Block.**

**Disclaimer: Fortunately, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, because if I did, I would have never had the pleasure of reading it!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and feel free to comment!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

What It Feels Like To Lose Yourself

"Mom?"

Harry James Potter Black, as he liked to think of himself, wanting to have a little of his "real" family with him, stood outside Bellatrix's room. It was night, just before his training session, and he needed to call her.

"Mom? It's time to go!" he said, knocking again.

"I'm coming, dear!" came the response.

He sighed. He could even _hear_ her misery in her voice. It wasn't just how weak she'd become, physically. But how unstable she was emotionally. Bellatrix felt so... _Incapable_. But it wasn't just that, either. He didn't have words to describe his mom anymore. She wasn't quite the mom he knew so well, more than anyone else. His _best friend._ He wasn't sure that even _she_ knew what she felt this days.

Harry shook his head. _He_, at least, couldn't be weak like this. No matter how horribly devastated his mom was, he had to be strong for her. Protect her, or her sacrifice, her will to feel pain so he woudn't, would be for nothing. If he didn't stand up and fight, all she'd done for him would be a waste, and he wasn't going to let it come to that.

For those two years, give or take a few months, Harry's training had continued. It got worse and worse every damned day. How fair was it that so many children could learn the same things he did, maybe not nearly as fast as him, but they did, without having so much pain in their lifes? How fair was it that he _couldn't_ say no to Dark Magic? That he had to hear and sometimes even _see_ so much torture, hatred, madness?

Soon, Bella started to stop eating. She could barely stand these days. She had nightmares, to which she would wake up crying and screaming. Then she started forgetting things, her mind so far away and her eyes glassy. She had headaches, and sometimes screamed in pain, like she was in a battle with herself. She was fighting to stay alive, to remember, to live and love, but she was slowly losing that battle.

It broke him slowly too. To watch her like that. It seemed like her smile was just a long time memory, for he hadn't seen it in so long. And he felt as if it were his fault. No matter what she said, it should've been him to feel like that. He had felt the Crutiatus Curse, and he could say, without a doubt, losing someone he loved so much slowly and not being able to do anything about it, was far worse then being tortured.

The door opened, making him shake his thoughts away again, and Harry felt arms crushing him into a hug.

"Hey, mom? You're killing me." he gasped. But inside, he felt like the whole world had come to life. How long had it been since Mommy hugged him strongly at her own free will? Not that she didn't love being hugged by her son, but it was always him who put his arms safely around her, and made her feel better. She hadn't had the strength to do it in so long... Maybe she had just remembered something, a day in his childhood, that, for her, felt like it was a recent memory. It had happened before. Her memory was failing her a lot lately, and from time to time, she would think a day years ago was the real yesterday.

"Sorry, Harry." she sighed and let him go, holding only his hand. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. "Farrah?"

* * *

><p>Draco was spending his last night at home with his mom. He wanted to be with Harry and Aunt Bella too, but they had to go see that—that <em>monster<em>. You-Know-Who... No. _Voldemort_. He shouldn't be afraid of saying the name. Even though he knew he should fear the man, there was no point of giving him the satisfaction of fearing his name. He was just a killer, one who destroyed his family, and his cousin's, which, even though that's what brought them together, he really did wish Harry could have grown up with his parents.

"Mom," he said one night. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, dear?"

"Um. I—I, err..."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Narcissa's eyes searched hungrily at her son's face. She used to know him so well... Now she didn't. Yes, they were close, but he was becoming his own person, becoming a man, a beautiful young man she was so proud to call her son. Draco had his secrets, just as she'd always had hers. But, even though he wasn't her five-year-old baby anymore, Narcissa _could_ still read him pretty well. Thank God he wasn't as expressionless as his father. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's just—" he sighed, looking away. Then, he shook his head, and asked her something completely different from what he had in mind. "Mom, why do you and me still use Father's name?"

Narcissa was taken aback. She, herself, didn't really know. When she had been forced into marriage like every "noble" Black, she hadn't been happy. But, as the years went by, she began to tolerate her husband. It was never love, what she felt for him. One can't love, _truly_ love, if the other being is uncapable of feeling. But even though she hadn't loved him, and knew he would never love her or her child, she didn't want Draco to be ashamed of who he was. No matter how cruel and vile his father — and most of the Malfoy family, for that matter — was, one should never be ashamed of who he was born to be. Who he was, wasn't just a name, and if anyone would, one day, clean the Malfoy name, Narcissa proudly knew it would be her son.

"You musn't be ashamed of who you are Draco. You were born a Malfoy, and that, you will be for the rest of your life."

He nodded his head. That seemed fair.

"Mom, why does Auntie Bella flinch everytime someone talks about the Potters?" he whispered. _There._ He said it.

"W-what?"

"I've noticed it, you know. Everytime the Potters are mentioned, in a letter, in a book or even in a conversation, Aunt Bella flinches. She seems so sad, Mom. Just like when she talks about Leo, except, when it's about him, she always smile through her tears. She's happy to remember everything, and she even said she didn't regret it."

"It— It's a long story, Draco. And it's not mine to tell." Narcissa's face suddenly showed exhaustion, her eyes as sad as Bella's. If only Draco knew... How much it hurt Bellatrix to have caused such terrible pain to the Potter, taking their son away. How guilty she felt, not only for hurting that wonderful family, but for depriving Harry Potter of a normal, happy childhood. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I—" he sighed again. "There's something that happened in my first year. Something I didn't tell you."

She searched her son's face again. His face was one of a almost guilty person, but it didn't show an inch of regret.

"I told about my friends: Hermione, Ron and Neville. And in second year, there was Ron's little sister and her crazy friend Luna. But I didn't tell you about... About Abby." he looked directly at her. "When I met her, she was crying. She felt... Well, she said she felt _imcomplete_. And I helped her.

"The next year, she didn't sit with us in the train, or even at the feast, but, after everyone had gone to bed, I couldn't sleep. I went down to the Common Room, and there she was. She's the most wonderful friend, Mom. I really love her, just as I love Hermione, Neville and Ron. Maybe even more. She's like a sister to me. But, I don't know why, she never hang around with us. Only when I'm alone."

Narcissa nodded, seemingly confused, not seeing where he was going with the story.

"The thing is, she seems so much like Harry. I mean, they have the exact same eyes, and nose. It's like a female version of him, only a little different." Draco looked in her eyes again. He could almost see something popping inside her head, knowledge getting to her. "Her name's Abby Potter."

Silence. Different expressions appeared in her face, one by one. Comprehencion, worry, fear, sadness, hope, and finally, confusion again. "Oh."

"What is it, Mom?"

She shook her head. "It's not my story to tell." Then, swftly taking off her necklace, she put it in his open hand, closing it with her own. "This is my most prized posession. It's a device your Aunt created, and allow us to talk anytime we want. You need to talk to your cousin about this." she smiled weakly at him. "I'm giving it to you as a gift. I am so proud of you, my son." she said, kissing his forehead. "Take care of it, Draco. I'll show you how it works."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my dear Merlin." Bella whispered, not believing her own eyes.<p>

She was eating breakfast earlier than normal — thank Merlin! —, and had the Daily Prophet in her hands. She had gasped as soon as her eyes fell on the paper.

Sirius Black, her favorite cousin, even though he was almost ten years younger than her, the man who helped her get over Andromeda's death, had escaped Azkaban.

But, _how_? How could that be true? No one had ever done that before, for it was impossible. But, then again, if one should be able to do the impossible, it would be Sirius. It had been him, after all, that, years later, found out Andy wasn't dead. She had ran away from home, and the Blacks don't tolerate such umperfectioness. No. For them, and most of the Wizarding world at the time, her sister was dead.

Of course, if Bella's parents had known what she believed in, she would have been kicked out too. Actually, there would be no Black sisters left in the mansion, for all three of them weren't Anti-Muggle, blind Voldemort followers, Dark-Magic user, fools.

But, as they _didn't_ know it, Sirius helped both Bellatrix and Narcissa keep it together. She reckoned, without him, they would have cracked.

She knew she had broken his heart when she became a Death-Eater. Bellatrix had never seen her cousin so dissapointed. She would never forget the look on his face as she walked away from him, while moving permanently to Lestrange Manor.

_ I thought I could trust you. I thought you were different, but you're just like our parents, Bellatrix. I thought you were strong! Why aren't you fighting? Why didn't you fight for Leo? You never really loved any of us, did you? I thought I could trust you..._

She would never forget those words. How broken his voice sounded, how tears fell from his eyes. Like she was ripping him, limb to limb. Seeing Sirius Black — the joker, fearless, Gryffindor-ish, Sirius Black — like that... It wasn't something easy to forget.

Then, when she heard he, one of the most loyal people she'd ever known, was thrown in Azkaban, she broke down once more. If she hadn't left him, if Narcissa hadn't left with her and left him all alone, this wouldn't be happening.

And now, he was finally free. Not exactly _free_, but out of that hellhole.

Yet, she couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't want shelter from her. Heck, he wouldn't even listen to her if she tried to explain. Bellatrix was, once again, helpless. Fucking _incapable_.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was wandering around Hogsmead. He carefully ran around the shops, until he was under the refuge of the Most Haunted House in England. Term at Hogwarts hadn't started yet, but he wanted to see his beloved Goddaughter so badly, he decided to wait for her here, in the Shrieking Shack.<p>

How was he going to bring her here? He had no idea.

But he had seen her, from far away in the Potter Backyard, and felt something wasn't right about his Abby. In the years he'd spent as Padfoot, in school, in Azkaban and now, he'd learned to trust his instinct, and it was telling him she needed all the help she could get.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

**Hahaha.**

**So, that's it. Hope you liked it. I know, it's a little depressing, seeing dear Bella like that, but I promise it won't last forever!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**Ginny.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Really. It's been waaaaay to long. Sorry.**

**I haven't been able to write lately. There's a lot of drama going on at home, and two of my best friends are moving away this year. I'm kind of out of inspiration, and trying to be with them 24/7 while I still can. It's summer break here in Brazil, so I really _can_ do that. :)**

**Anyways, I'll really, really try to update more often from now on, okay?**

**Well, I hope everyone is fine and HAPPY READING! (I was sooooo wanting to say 'Happy Hunger Games' there... hahahaha)**

**Oh! And, happy 2012 guys!**

**On to the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Final Straw - Part One

Abby was walking down the Hogwarts Express with a small smile on her face, for once. She crept in between the shadows, not really wanting people to see her. She wanted to talk to Draco, but she would wait until he was alone.

She knew he was bothered by her actions sometimes. How she never wanted to be with his friends and stuff like that. But frankly, Abby Potter wasn't the happy type, and she didn't like to force people to like her, or even put up with her.

Why was she smiling, you may ask. Well, Abby wasn't one for saying what she thought out loud, or exressing herself ― for, unfortunately, she spent half of her time pretending she was all right, and the other half sitting alone in a dark, secluded corner of Hogwarts ―, but today, nothing could take her down.

That day, just before the train had left, her dad had told her about Padfoot. Of course, the back of her mind had reminded her that she had to be mad at her family for only telling her that now, and hidding newspapers and such from her most part of the summer, but she couldn't bring herself to really be mad at them. Not when she knew Sirius was out there, not in Azkaban, and that he wasn't crazy.

Well, that was already enough to make her feel better than in a long, long time, even if it wasn't _that _good, considering Padfoot still wasn't considered innocent.

"Oh, hey, Ab." she heard a familiar voice say. Unlike any other time, she flung herself at him, hugging the life out of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Draco!" she beamed at him. "So, how was your summer?"

"Um, aparently not as good as yours... What's up with the smile?"

Abby laughed. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Well, good. You're beautiful when you smile."

The two of them blushed, realising what he had just said. Maybe, just maybe, she had another reason to go see him, and to be so happy... Who knows?

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing. His fists were closed harshly, and with that he looked ready to punch the first person that stepped in front of him. He was shaking, too.<p>

For a 14 year old boy, you could say he was unbelievably strong. He could take days of training without sleeping more than four hours a day. But right now, he was freaking out.

He didn't know what to do. I mean, how could he say 'no' to Voldemort? Especially when his mom's life was on the line?

He hated Voldemort more than anything else. Hated him with all of his being, and he couldn't take it anymore.

And now, that―that _monster_ wanted him to learn the Unforgivables. Yes, he could take learning the Imperious Curse, but what about when he'd have to cast an Cruciatus, or worse, the Killing Curse?

Harry had his head in his hands, shaking. He wasn't crying, he wasn't angry, he wasn't feeling anything. He just felt empty. Hopeless.

How could he just continue like that? What about when the Dark Lord would want him to become a Death-Eater? He couldn't... He just couldn't. It felt like betraying his family. Betraying the Blacks ― the good ones, at least. Bella, Sirius, Aunt Cissy, Draco, Andromeda (even though he never met her)... ―, and the Potters. And he couldn't let them down. Throw all his mother had done, all of her sacrifaces, away.

But he couldn't do anything either. It wasn't up to him to choose.

He just felt so... Useless.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the piece of parchment in front of him. How could such a small and defenseless object make him feel so exposed?<p>

He sighed. He had been like that for hours. Staring at the blank piece of paper. He would have to do it sometime, and the sooner, the better. Sighing again, he started to write.

_Dear Harry (yes, I know this necklace belongs to you, Aunt Bella, but could you please give this to Harry to read? Thank you),_

_ I've been staring at this parchment for hours. I don't know how to say the things that I want to say, and it's not even something that would change _ my_ life._

_ I wanted to ask you something, and please, don't be mad at me, okay?_

_ There is a girl in Gryffindor with me, a girl named Abby. She's one of my best friends, and she's so sad... She's sad because she's lost her brother. I don't know why, but somehow, she blames herself. Like it was her fault her brother was killed._

_ But she also believes ― and she only admit it to me until now, because she feels terrible for giving herself those false hopes ―, that her brother is alive somewhere. That he was kidnapped or something, instead of killed, because his body was never found._

_ As for me, I don't really know what to think. I want so badly for her to be right, for her brother to be alive and well, and that they find each other soon... But I felt like there's something right in front of me, that I was missing._

_ And then it hit me. I know I'm being stupid, and the chances of my theory being true are close to zero, but I had to ask. I'm so sorry._

_ It's just that, she looks exactly like you. And when I mean exactly, I mean she's like a female (and redhaired) version of you._

_ I ended up asking mom about it. Because I knew I couldn't talk to Aunt Bella about it. But, now I'm going to ask you, as mom said it was the right thing to do._

_ Here it goes: Harry, do you have any relation to the Potters?_

_ I've noticed how Autie Bella flinches whenever someone talks about them, and you look so much like my Abby._

_ Her complete name is Abbey Alice Potter (Yeah, she always cut the "e" off her name... Don't ask me why, I never got it either. It's not like it makes any difference...)_

_ I'm honestly sorry if it's something you don't want to talk about, Har, it's just... I had to ask. She really means a lot to me._

_ -Draco Malfoy._

Draco shrank the letter into the necklace, and with a warm feeling from it, the letter went to Bellatrix's necklace.

* * *

><p>Bella had been pacing around when she felt her necklace heat up. She eargerly opened the letter, when she saw it was for Harry.<p>

"Farrah?"

"You called, Ms. Bellatrix."

"Yes, Farrah, could you give this to Harry, please?"

"Of course." said the House-Elf, catching the necklace in her small hands and apparating to Harry's room with a loud _Crack._

She gave the boy the necklace, and, having seen his mom receive a letter loads of times in his life, Harry opened it with no problem.

As he read, his heart started to bit really fast. Abby... That was his twin sister! His sister... Her could have her back...

A smile started to grow on his face. Hope seemed to find its place into his heart again. And so, he began to write.

_Hey, Draco,_

_ It's okay. Really, I don't mind you asking. Actually, I'm so happy you did._

_ It's true, mom always flinches when we talk about the Potters. That's because I was supposed to be one of them. I am Abbey Potter's brother._

_ I'll explain later. Voldemort kind of kidnapped me, as ridiculous as it sounds, and gave me to Mom (Bella), for her to take care of me._

_ But, anyway, I'm so happy you found her, Draco! You don't know how much it means to me to know she's okay. I have my sister back, D!_

_ Could you talk to her for me?_

_ I miss you!_

_ -Harry._

* * *

><p>Days and more days passed quickly, and soon a week had gone by. Harry was so scared ― as did Bellatrix ―, even with his new reason to keep moving on.<p>

Draco had said he was going to talk to Abbey― sorry. Err, I mean Abby ― for him, but he hadn't had any news from his cousin since then. He knew he shouldn't press it, that these kind of things are really hard to talk to someone about, even though it's pure good news ― especially since he had told Draco that nobody else, not even the other Potters, could know about this ―, but he couldn't help but keep waiting for the necklace to heat up.

Bella had told him to keep it, at least for now, as Narcissa had given hers to Draco anyway, and charmed it to be way more masculine. Now, it was a bigger, yet very discreet, chain with an oval pendant. Impossible to know it had any relation to parchments.

But, even with those things on his mind, he had a lot more to worry about.

As that week passed, he got closer and closer to master the Imperious Curse. And it scared him. Not because he was casting an Unforgivable, or because his mother had had to suffer a lot more that week than ever before, because he was trying to delay his progress as much as he could, but because soon he would have to learn the other two Unforgivables. It scared him shitless, and to make it worse, he now knew he would have to performe those on real people. On Muggles, or even Muggle-borns.

A knock came from the door.

"Harry?"

"Come in, mom." he answered, reconizing her voice. He put a small smile on his face, not wating her to worry about him.

"It's time to go, honey."

"Yeah, okay." he nodded his head. She started to call Farrah, but then he finally stopped her. "Mom."

Bellatrix turned to her son. She knew what would come next, shhe knew he would say it sometime, but she remained quiet.

"Mom, we can't stay here. We can't―" he sighed. "We have to go, Mom. It's not safe anymore. You said we would get a way of escaping before all of this happened. I―I can't―" sigh. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching him hurt you, and do nothing about it. I can't cast the Cruciatus on someone. I just―I _can't_."

"I know, Harry. But it's not time yet."

"It's not time yet? You have been saying that since I was eleven! I can't take this anymore!"

"_It's not time yet._ You are my son, and you'll do as I say. Now let's go."

She called Farrah, and even if someone had been watching that scene, they would have never caught the tear that fell down her face.

Another week passed on, and Harry couldn't pretend not to know the Imperius anymore. He had mastered it completely, considering he could learn spells in a blink of an eye. Okay, not in a blink of an eye, but you get it.

With all of his training, anyone who looked close enough would know he was a dangerous enemy. He had a Gryffindor's heart, a Hufflepuff's loyalty, a Ravenclaw's mind and any Slytherin's way of acting. He was brave, smart, cunning, kind, and his magic was far more advanced than most kids his age.

Yet, with all of that, he couldn't do anything to protect his loved ones. His mom was still being hurt, at the edge of insanity, even though it had gotten way better, his Aunt and Cousin were still hidding from Voldemort, and the Potters were still mourning after him. It was frustrating. Not being able to do _anything_.

But what scared him far more, was the fact that tonight, he'd have to perform the Cruciatus at someone.

"Farrah." his mother called, not giving him any chance of talking her out of going.

_Crack_.

They went inside the training chamber, a large, empty room where only them and Voldemort ever entered, and saw the Dark Lord was already waiting. Harry wondered how his life would have been if he had never been kidnapped. Probably a lot better. He would never have to learn Dark Magic, for example. It repulsed him. Of course, Dark Magic didn't make you Evil. Dark didn't mean Bad, and there were quite a lot of shades of grey, but he still would give anything not to learn it.

But even though it was hard, even though he had more hurt in his life than a lot of people out there, he wouldn't go back and change it. Because if he did, he wouldn't have Bella. He wouldn't have his mommy, and worst yet, he would probably hate her, thinking she was a Death-Eater.

So, as he bowed, and waited for Voldemort to return from the dungeuns, from where he would bring someone for him to curse and practice on, he took a deep breath and prepaired himself. He knew what was right. He knew what he stood for, and he wouldn't let Voldemort scare him, or make him do something that repulsed him so much. He had had enough.

Soon enough, Voldemort came back with a young blond girl. She was too pale, and too thin, weak. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, but he could see she was beautiful. He could also see she was really scared too. She had reason to be, but he saw how she held her head proudly, and had such a fierceness in her features he almost ran to her and helped her.

That. That was what he stood for. Bravery, to fight for what you believe in. and he could see, that right in front of him, was a warrior.

Voldemort let go of her arm hashly, pushing her to Harry. Before she fell down, because of her weakness, he caught hold of her gently, making sure it seemed he was hurting her without actually doing so.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you." he whispered to her, only to see her look at him in disbelief and confusion.

"You've learn the first, the easiest, of the three _Unforgivable_ Curses." he said, mockingly only when saying the word 'Unforgivable'. "Now I want you to learn the most useful of those three. Even more than the Killing Curse. The Cruciatus Curse." he smirked.

"_Crucio_" he said, not really meaning it, or trying, or wanting it to work. And it didn't.

* * *

><p>"Abby?"<p>

"Yeah, hey, Draco." she smiled sweetly at him from were she was sitting. She was right bellow the window, where there was some sort of bank she probably had conjured. It was full moon, and the sky was clean and full of stars, making it easy for him to see her under its natural lights. It did make her hair and her delicate face look beautiful, too. Err, not that he cared...

_Focus._

"I, err, I need to talk to you about something."

Abby mentioned him to sit down. "What is it, Draco?"

He sighed. "You know how I never told you about where I live, and about, well, home really?"

"Of course. But it's okay, D. I know it's because you really can't. We all know."

"Well, yeah, but there's another reason." he said, looking away from her questioning green eyes. "Abby, I have an Aunt and a cousin, too. I never told anyone about them, because everyone thinks they're bad people." Draco looked down. He hated that he couldn't tell everyone of his family. Of his cousin, his best friend. He didn't want to be ashamed of them. He shouldn't have to. "My Aunt, she never believed in that pureblood crap. I mean, when she was little, she did, because that's how it is. You parents say something, and you do it. That's how it is with everyone.

"But then, when she came to Hogwarts, even though she begged the hat to put her in Slytherin, she didn't fit in there. Not really. Her friends were really her sisters and their friends, and one day one of her two sisters went missing. And she beggan to fall in love with a Muggle-born." he let out a small smile. "She never talks too much about him. Just that he was perfect for her. He changed her way of seeing things, and that they got into arguments all the time too, because he was, in her words, 'a stupid, brave, noble Gryffindor git.'" Abby and Draco laughed at that. Being Gryffindors, especially having James as a father in Abby's case, they knew just how much truth that was.

"But anyway, my Aunt, she had to give up everything she loved, Abby. She had to let some of the most important people in her life to save my mom's life."

"W-why?"

"It's complicated. You know who my father is. He's a Death-Eater." he said bitterly. "He wanted my mom to become one too. And she couldn't do it. As much as I love her, I know she's not strong enough to do these kind of things. So my Aunt did it for her."

"You mean, your Aunt is a Death-Eater?"

He nodded. "But she's not a bad person, Ab. Please, believe me." he said. Draco couldn't understand why it was so important for him that she accepeted his family. Maybe it wwas because he didn't want her to be angry and think that Auntie Bella was bad and cruel for adopting Harry. Or maybe it was because he wanted so bad for someone ― _anyone_ ―, especially Abby, to really _know_ him, and the things he had to go through. To love him for exactly who he was. "She took my mom's place as a Death-Eater so Mother wouldn't get killed. And she fooled everyone completely. She's in Voldemort's inner circle."

Abby gasped.

"When I was born, I was meant to be marked, to be a promised Death-Eater. But mom wouldn't let it happen." he smiled a little. "Aunt Bella helped her run and hide away with me, and took all the responsibility into her hands again. And that's when she did something that I don't know if you'll ever forgive her for." he stopped.

Silence took over the room. Abby didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to know any more. His life was so complicated, just like he had said, and if what he was going to tell her was going to make her mad at his family, and consequently him, she didn't think it was fair. Draco'd just shared his whole world with her, all of his secrets. It wasn't right that she would make him lose her because of something her probably couldn't change.

"You don't need to tell me. It's okay." she said in a small voice.

"No. No, I want to. I need to. I owe him that."

"Him?" she pressed, her curiosity taking over.

"My cousin." he said, making her frown. _What the heck did his cousin have anything to do with her?_ "When mom ran away, Aunt Bella didn't have the means to do the same just yet, and so, she couldn't stop what was going to happen next. In fact, it was the same night that Mom went into hidden that it happened." he finally looked at her again. "They took a away a baby, and Voldemort asked her to raise him."

"A baby?" he heart was pouding fast. It couldn't be... Could it?

Draco nodded. "I never thought much about it, about my cousin being adopted. Until I met you." he eyes went wide. "You just... You looked so much like him, and then you told me, about you're brother and... It made sense." he said, unsure of how to really break the news. He got hold of her hand and squeesed it lightly. "So I asked him about it. If he knew the Potters, and why did Aunt Bella, and my mom, and even him after a while, seemed so sad, so shaken whenever that name came up in a conversation. And he told me. He told me that Harry Potter wasn't dead."

Her eyes went ever wider, and she was surprised he couldn't hear her heart beating from where he was. "What?" she breathed out.

"He's it. Abby, my cousin, he's your brother."

* * *

><p>Harry closed his eyes quickly as he waited for Voldemort to shot the Cruciatus Curse at his mother. One second passed, and nothing. Two... Three... Four... Five...<p>

"Open your eyes, Harry Potter." a cold voice spat, caught in between annoyance, anger and... _amusement_?

Harry opened his eyes, stratled both by the Dark Lord's tone and why he hadn't done anything to Bellatrix yet.

"Watch. _Crucio_." the Dark Lord said calmly.

Bellatrix's body twitched painfully as Harry watched. He felt tears swell up in his eyes as her she bit her white lips to stop herself from screaming. And then...

"Now is your turn." Voldemort said cruelly, pointing at Bella... as if he wanted him to try the Cruciatus at his own Mom. "It's so easy to make such useless, weak people like your mother feel pain, Harry. I want to hear her screams! It's such a pleasant feeling... You'll see. Or neither of you will see the outside of this room again."

_...To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooookay. That was the longest chapter I wrote so far, wasn't it? Did it make up for the long wait? Please, please say it did! :)<strong>

**Really, guys, I promise not to take so long again.**

**So, review, review, review! It really means the world to me when you do! It's like... Like an early birthday gift (My B-day is in March :) I guess my present will be really the first Hunger Games movie... I'm sooooo excited! Aren't you? I love the books so much... But, anyways! xD), or a late Christmass present!**

**But even if you don't, I'm really happy that you're reading the story. Thank you so much, all of you, for reading, waiting for updates and all.**

**Well, that's it.**

**-Ginny**


	9. AN

**Hey guys!**

**This is just an Author's Note, but don't worry, I'll be posting the actual chapter within the next five minutes :)**

**So, I wanted to tell you guys that I might not be able to post anything for a while after the next chapter.**

**My Grandpa had a stroke last week, and it was quite a scare for everyone in my family. He's recovering just fine, but we're worried something else might happen and I didn't want to stop posting anything without an explanation. **

**Also, mostly because of this same problem with my Grandpa (I missed school a couple of days to stay with him), I have a LOT of schoolwork to do. My school is very focused in arts, and as I'm going to study art in college (yep, I think ahead a lot, ha ha. I mean, I'm only fourteen! Amost fifteen, but whatever-my birthday is in 28 days!), some of my teachers give me some extra work to do. Usually, not boring stuff, mostly a LOT of training in different types of drawing and writing. Well, anyway, what I mean to say is that my school already gives us a hell of a lot of homework and projects of different sorts, and I have to do a little bit more than the rest of my classmates (with some exceptions, of course), so I really have a lot of things to do.**

**But I'll try to post as soon as I can. Everytime you guys comment something, even if it's to say that something's not good, or you're kind of dissapointed at something (which really helps, because I get to either have news ideas, or disagree with you completely (sorry, but sometimes it's true, guys), or to make the story better in some way), your comments make me inspired to write more. If you guyrs write too - which you probably do, if you have a FanFiction account - you know that.**

**Anyway, thank you for understanding. Let's hope I posted this for nothing, and that my Grandpa won't have any more problems! :)**

**Kisses for everyone!**

**-Ginny**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yaay, here it is! Another Chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to comment!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Final Straw - Part Two

"―so sorry."

She felt dizzy. Couldn't think clearly. Her whole body seemed to hurt, telling her she needed to lie down, and just stay there for a while. But she wouldn't give the people whose parent's caused this―Death-Eater's kids―the satisfaction.

She wouldn't give her brothers another reason to see her as their poor baby sister, either.

Through all of the mess that were her feelings, she caught two words of what Hermione was saying. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Yeah, all of you are. But that doesn't change anything. That doesn't bring my best friend back to me._

She turned and began to leave, not even bothering to say or do anything to show them she was okay. She didn't want their pity, but she didn't want them to be relieved when her world was falling apart, either.

"Ginny―" she heard Hermione say, but walked away without a second glance at her family. Then, she began to run.

Ginny ran and ran blindly, until her lungs burned beneath her skin, and she fell onto her knees, unable to hold herself together any longer.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't _fair_! Luna just couldn't... She couldn't be dead! Not her best friend. Not the strange, naïve, sweet Luna Lovegood, who always made her feel better. Who wouldn't judge anyone, even if they did something bad for her, or called her Loony. She'd always seemed so peaceful, like she could never be hurt by the war, no matter what.

But that thought had been just , she _was _a pureblood, but that didn't mean anything. Her dad made it very clear they would never support Voldemort.

_But then again, that's why he got killed_, she thought through her tears. _Oh, God. What am I going to do?_

She clung to her sides, as if trying to keep herself together. The pain was too much. It was all too much.

Ginny exploded into a mess of sobs. She didn't even care if someone could see her right now, if it gave people another reason to see her as 'little Ginny Weasley'. Maybe that was all she was, in the end of the day.

But no more. No more of hiding behind her mother's embrace, and living a life of pure confort and love. No, not after Luna.

Her best friend had grown to be one of the bravest person she had ever met, and she wouldn't dissapoint her. Ginny promised herself that instant, she would fight, just like she knew Luna had, to the very end. She would fight until she destroyed every single Death Eater that crossed her path, or she would join her friend― no, her _sister_―in death.

She was not afraid anymore. Little Ginny Weasley was finally ready to grow up.

* * *

><p><em>"He's it. Abby, my cousin, he's your brother."<em>

Abby couldn't believe her ears. Her―Her brother? He was alive?

Silence took over for a few moments, and all that both Abby and Draco could hear was the lound sound of their own hearts. Then, suddenly, a scream of joy came out of Abby's throat, and the next things Draco knew, the redheaired girl was hugging him tightly, sobbing against his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me, Draco." she said through her tears.

"You're welcome, Ab. He asked me to do it." he said with a small smile. "But why are you crying?"

Abby brushed away some tears that had just fallen and beamed up at him. He'd barely registred just how close they were―until now. Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine, and her bright, almond-shaped green eyes sparkled with tears and pure happiness and―_love?_

He felt a weird urge to close the space between them, to hold her closer than he had ever held anyone, but just then, she started to talk again.

"I'm just―I'm so happy." Her grin got even bigger before, suddenly turnning into the smallest of frowns. "Can I―Err, I mean, can I talk to him?"

Draco almost laughed at her silly worries.

"Of course you can―" a sound, almost like a cry of pure agony, interrupted him. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Abby frowned slightly again, hanging her head to the side. There was another loud―what was it? A loud sob? A shriek?―noise, "Oh. D, I think someone's hurt. Come on."

Abby got to her feet quickly, her own reason to be crying forgotten for a little while, taking his hand―which sent another unvoluntary shiver through his whole body―, and they both ran to the source of the sound.

Then, Abby stopped, and gestured to a small, fragile girl on the floor. She was kneeling carelessly, her arms bracing her stomach, as if she was tearing apart and holding her limbs together, and her forehead touched the floor. Her whole body shook in violent, soul ripping sobs of agony and despair, and her extremely long red culrs were falling from its messy ponnytail.

It was a little ironic to think that they had been running towards a little redhaired girl, crying in a secluded, dark hallway, when that was the exact same thing that had brought them together in their first year―only, then, Abby Potter had been the one crying.

"I'm s-so s-sor―I'm s-sorry, L-luna." the girl whispered, so softly they could barely make out the words between her hiccups.

Abby took a step forward, swiftly kneeling beside the girl and putting a gentle hand in her back.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, even though it was a stupid question.

The girl flinched and looked up to her with wide eyes. They were a beautiful golden brown, and, when widened that way, made her look even more innocent and scared and yourger than she probably was. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her face covered in freckles that, surprisingly, fit her very well.

She opened her mouth to say something, but another heart-tearing sob ripped through her, and she shook her head, looking down.

"Shh. Hey, it's okay." Abby said softly, as if she said even a little more harshly, the girl would break. "What's your name?"

"G-Gin―Ginny."

"Ginny? Ron's sister, you mean?" Draco slowly walked towards them.

She nodded her head, trying hard to control her sobs.

"What happened?"

"L-luna." she broke into violent sobs again. A few minutes passed, and this time she was able to control herself enough to talk. "Luna Lovegood. My best friend." Ginny took a deep breath, brushing her tears away and looking into Abby's eyes. "She was capturerd by Death-Eaters. They couldn't find her body, just her dad's, but there's―there's no way she could've survived."

What Abby did next shocked Draco more than anything else that night. More than how she took the news about her brother, how she reacted to the girl's sobs, and what Ginny had just told them.

Abby Potter―the strange, quiet girl that only opened herself to Draco, queen of coldness and expert in hidding her feelings away―, put her arms aroung the desolate girl, letting Ginny cry into her neck. She stroked the younger girl's hair, so like her own―in fact, with their heart-shaped, freckled faces, same bright, fiery, long, wavy hair (Ginny's being only slightly curlier), almond-shaped eyes, they looked alike enough to be sisters―, humming a lullaby Draco had never heard.

It was so strange, seeing her confort someone like that. Openly singing for her, instead of trying to say empty words about how everything would be okay. The three of them knew it probably wasn't.

When Ginny calmed herlself enough to stop crying almost completely, Abby whispered. "Look, I can't promise you that things are going to turn out great, and everything's going to be solved. That's not going to happen." Ginny nodded in agreement. "And I'm not going to tell you how sorry I am―even though I _do_ feel that way―, because, trust me, I know that doesn't change anything either. The pain that you're feeling, Ginny, it doesn't go away. It's always there, but it's easier after sometime. It's not always going to hurt this way. I swear you that." the younger girl let out a small sob, while nodding once more. "But what I _can_ tell you, is that I can be here for you if you want. My friend Draco, too, I'm sure."

"Yeah." he whispered.

Abby smiled lightly at him, before turning to Ginny again. "And we're going to fight, okay? If she really died, she didn't die for nothing. I knew the Lovegoods for a while when I was a kid, and I can swear to you that what Luna and her dad did while writing and publishing the things they did, were not for nothing. They gave us so much hope, Ginny. So many of us, that were lost and desperate, they gave us even the slightest bit of hope." Abby herself let a tears out. "Be proud of her. Of them. All of their craziness included." she laughed lightly. "Okay?"

Ginny nodded again. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>"It's so easy to make such useless, weak people like your mother feel pain, Harry. I want to hear her screams! It's such a pleasant feeling... You'll see. Or neither of you will see the outside of this room again."<em>

Harry swallowed hard. His terrified, wide green eyes found Bellatrix's, but what he saw was a mask not even he could penetrate. She stared blankly at him, waiting, and he knew she was probably hidding her fear and dread. He also knew she didn't fear for herself, for the pain. She feared that he would blame and never forgive himself―which he wouldn't―, that he would hurt because of her.

Suddenly, he felt weak, small fingers wrap around his wrist, gently. Sneaking a peek at Voldemort―who was currently pacing (yes, fucking _pacing_), amused by the current situation―, he turned to the blond girl he was supposed to have cursed before.

Her eyes, of a shoking, clear, dreamy blue, were wide in fear, but also determined. She opened her pink lips to say something, but, after swiftly looking to Voldemort's back just like he had done two seconds ago, thought better and closed them again, chosing to nod almost imperceptibly.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds, confused, before he understood. She wanted him to shoot the Cruciatus Curse, the most painful kind of torture possible, at her instead of at his own mother.

He understood what she _meant_, that he did, but he what he couldn't understand was _why_. Why the heck would that girl, one who didn't know him and had all the reasons to think he was just another filthy, cruel Death-Eater, suffer that much pain so he didn't have to see his mom that way? Harry didn't feel like he deserved that, after everything she probably had had to suffer already, while he did nothing. Why did people always had to take the pain _he_ was supposed to feel? Why couldn't he be the one to save someone else from their suffering? First his mom, and now this―this girl! This girl he couldn't help but respect for being so selfless, and so kind.

He almost shook his head and turned to Bella again. _Almost._ But he couldn't do that. He knew he _would_ hurt her, wanting or not, because his mother would always come first. Not matter how much he adimired what that girl was doing for him, he couldn't decline to help her. There was no other way.

"Thank you" he mouthed to her.

She just nodded again and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"_Crucio_."

If the circunstances had been different, Harry would have been ashamed of the way his voice wavered, and the tears that filled his eyes at seeing what he was causing, but not right now. Not when the word that came out of his mouth was the one that caused such a brave and selfless person fall to her knees and shake in pain―and not even then lose her dignity, refusing to give Voldemort the satisfation of hearing her screams.

After about fifteen seconds, Harry lifted the curse. He couldn't look at the girl again. He couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed, either. He had done what he had to do to help his mom. That's the right thing to do, right?

"Good." Voldemort's voice cut through his thoughts. "_Crucio_." he pointed his wand to Bellatrix. "But next time, do as I say. I expect you to follow my orders, and that includes which person is your victim." he spat. "You may leave me now."

"My Lord." Harry bowed.

Bellatrix, having no strenght left to do anything, just whispered a quiet 'my Lord' of her own, and called Farrah.

But as the Dark Lord turned his back on them, calling for Dolohov to take the girl away, and Farrah went to get Harry and Bellatrix's hands, the boy had another idea.

He didn't care what Bella would say at that moment, he couldn't just leave that girl―the girl that had just done so much for him and his mom―there, to be tortured and killed. Even if it meant they'd have to run from Voldemort sooner than his mother wanted.

Moving swiftly, Harry got hold of the girl's wrist and yanked her away from Voldemort's grip, and, before the other 'man' could do or say anything, Farrah disaparated.

* * *

><p>The group landed into Black Manor three seconds after they left Voldemort angrier than ever in his chambers. <em>Served the bastard right<em>, Harry thought.

"Mom, we have to move. Lie down, and Farrah'll pack your things." he said, nodding to Farrah, who immediately left to do so.

He, himself, quickly got some clothes, and personal items he couldn't leave behind. He also got into his mother's small vault and put everything that was inside of it in a bag, knowing that those things were all that mattered most to her in the whole house.

In five minutes―which were probably a hell of a lot more than they should've taken to flee―, all was ready.

They apparated to Muggle London, where people wouldn't recognize their faces. Harry checked them in a small Hotel, ignoring the weird looks they were reciving―which was not completely unexpected, considering the dirty, bloodied, falling apart state of the blond girl, or the way Bella could barely stand without leaning her weight onto Harry―, and the three of them―Farrah had already apparated to the room―, got into the elevator.

It was just then, when he―finally―lied Bella and that poor girl, whom he didn't even know the name of, down onto a bed―where Farrah took care of them and provided them some potions she had gotten from Bellatrix's room―, and they fell onto unconsciousness, that Harry collapsed onto the couch and allowed reality to sink in:

_They were finally free._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what about that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please, comment!<strong>

**Phew, _that_ sure was a dificult chapter to write. I really hope you guys liked it.**

**What I said about things getting better, yes, this is the part where they start to get better.**

**As for who is the girl Harry took with them, you guys will find out later! She's very important to the story, and will be kind of Harry's best friend from now on.**

**There's also the fact, I don't know if you guys have noticed, of how I'm bringing all of the DA's leaders together, (Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny-unfortunately not Luna :'( snif snif) plus Draco and Abby. That's really important to the story later on. I mean, all of them are pretty badass, don't you think? They form a pretty awesome team!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know that you were waiting to see what the hell would Harry do in that fucked up situation!**

**So, comment, comment, comment! Hahaha, yep, I say this too much... :B**

**-Ginny**


End file.
